Panem HighSchool: The JuniourYear Rebelion
by Femalefonzie
Summary: Cato's crushing on Marvel, Marvel hates his older siblings, Katniss is trying to set her bestfriend Gale up with her cousin Peeta while leading a student Rebelion, Foxface is dating Thresh, Clove, Glimmer and Rue are BFFS. High-school never ends!
1. Meet the kids

Crush Couples are: Katniss/Glimmer, Gale/Peeta, Marvel/Cato, FoxFaceXThresh, RueXoc, CloveXoc -

"Cato? Cato? Are you even listening to me?"

"Huh? WHat?" Cato, the tall, handsom blonde boy with dreamy eyes and a good-build was pulled back to earth. His younger cousin Clove was pulling on the sleeve of his hoodie,"Cato! Earth to Cato!"

"Sorry, zoned out for a minute, go on." Cato said and took a bite out his cheese sandwhich, his eyes however drifted back over to where they were looking before.

Clove rolled her eyes,"You get a crush on Marvel don't you?"

Cato almost choked on his sandwhich,"W-what? Of course not it's just-"

"I've got eyes, Cato and you've got it bad." Clove chuckled abit and took a bite of her slice of pizza.

"So what if I do I mean he-he's strong and good-looking and funny and-"

"A complete air-head?" Clove asked with a mouthful of pizza.

"C'mon Clove he's not that bad...Gloss and Cashmere are worse."Cato and Clove both laughed.

"What's so funny guys?" Peeta Mellark asked as he walked over carrying a blue lunch tray with a burger, some fries, a can of soda and a small cupcake with blue icing.

Peeta was a stocky boy with pale skin, golden blonde hair, a square jaw, blue eyes and strange enough, a metal cast-like thing that replaced his leg below the knee. See about a year ago he, his two brothers and his parents were going on a roadtrip to New York and were in a car crash. Everyone died but Peeta, who instead lost a huge part of his leg below the knee. He was in the hospital for months and had to move in with his aunt and cousins since he had no where else to go and was only 16.

Cato remembered the first time he saw the small blonde. He'd arrived late because he slept in and missed the bus and when he got there someone else had all the attention. Somehow Cato managed to push his way through the crowd and there, standing beside Katniss Everdeen was a scrawny looking blonde kid with a metal thing attatched to his leg.

I guess you could say Cato felt bad for Peeta and took him under his wing, he never regretted doing it. Peeta was now his bestfriend who was well, another guy. Plus Cato and his friends now had ties to Katniss who was the star player on both the soccer and archery teams and super popular!

"Nothing much," Clove said as she moved to give Peeta some room to sit down, "Just making fun of the senior class."

The seniors ruled Panem High-school, that was the way it always was and always will be. Some seniors were alright, like Cinna, Annie, Wiress, Beetee and Finnick but others like Gloss, Cashmere, Brutus, Enobaria and Titus weren't so much.

"Oh." Peeta said softly and sat down inbetween Cato and Clove."Hey where's Glimmer?"

"Cheerleading practice although why she wants to even be a part of something so shallow is behind me." Clove said and took another bite of her pizza.

"Yeah." Cato said shoving the rest of his sandwhich in his mouth, still looking across the lunch-yard at Marvel.

Clove rolled her eyes,"Boys."

Peeta ate one of his fries, curiously looking Cato over before asking,"Something on your mind buddy?"

"Oh," Once again Cato was brought back into reality,"N-no it's nothing to concern yourself with Peeta."

Peeta, obviously unsatisfied with his friend's answer, turned his attention over to Clove who without taking her eyes of her lunch said,"He's crushing on Marvel."

"Marvel? Marvel King from classroom 1a? Marvel from Glimmer's class?" Peeta asked in disbelife.

"Shut up!" Cato said, actually blushing and looking at the ground.

Peeta laughed,"You're crazy man! Marvel's an air-head!"

"That's what I said but no, Cato's crushing on Marvelus Marvel." Clove laughed and Cato blushed even redder.

"Well, here's your chance buddy! He's all alone and coming this way, talk to him." Peeta said trying to push Cato off the bench.

"Peeta!" Cato protested.

"Trust me, what's the worst that can happen?" Peeta finally succeded in pushing Cato off, too bad he fell in the mud and was now covered in it.

Marvel, a tall handsom boy with shirt brown/blonde hair and dark blue eyes raised an eyebrow at Cato and chuckled,"You alright?"

Cato quickly got up and attempted to brush off some of the mud,"Yeah. Yeah. Fine."

Marvel smiled at him,"Maybe you should be more careful in the future."

"Yeah." Cato said, looking at the ground and his muddy boots.

"Marvel! You coming?" One of Marvel's friends, a red-headed girl with green eyes called to him from the main doors leading into the school. Her name was Fern, is Cato's memory served right but everyone called her Foxface because of how smart she was.

"I'll be there in a minute," Marvel called to her before giving Cato a flirty smile,"See you around." And with that, Marvelus Marvel King was off.

Cato stood there for a minute stunned. Pros: Marvel noticed him, they had a conversation and Marvel now knew he exsisted. Cons: He humilated himself in front of Marvel, he was now covered in mud, he hadn't said anything except 'Fine' to Marvel and had now made the impression that he was some clumsy dork.

Peeta and Clove came running up to him grinning.

"Smooth moves man!" Peeta said, slapping Cato on the back.

"But now he probablly thinks I'm a klutsy dork!" Cato whined.

"Oh please, All good relationships start with a chance encounter. Peeta-bread was just give you a little push." Clove said.

"Pun intended?" Cato asked.

"No, happy accident." Clove smirked.

"C'mon captain clumsy, let's go to class." Peeta grinned when Cato moaned and punched him hard in the shoulder.

"Hey Seneca!" Gale Hawthorne grinned as he and his bestfriend Katniss practiclly strutted into the principal's office.

The head secritary, Seneca Crane rolled his eyes at them when they entered."What you two do this time?"

"Oh some young hooligans started a food-fight in the west-side of the lunch-yard and we're getting the rap!" Katniss said, flopping down into one of the waiting room chairs.

Seneca raised an eyebrow,"And you two didn't?"

Gale sat down beside Katniss,"We were framed by Gloss and Cashmere."

"Gloss and Cashmere? You mean Gloss and Cashmere King? Head-cheerleader, Captain of The Football team, honor students, members of band and founding members of The Career Club, which specializes in helping the poor and unfortunate?'' Seneca scoffed.

"It's a cover! They're visiocous!" Gale protested.

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever kid. Principal Snow is having a meeting with the School-board right now so it looks like the two of you will be stuck in the waiting room for awhile." Seneca said and went back to work.

Katniss looked over at Gale and whispered,"Gloss and Cashmere King are going to pay for this."

Gale nodded,"Oh Yeah!"

Marvel King was angry. No not angry, Pissed off! Today everyone was getting there report-cards and like always, in the teacher's comment spot, he was being compaired to his older siblings Gloss and Cashmere. And the day was going so well up until then too!

So there he was now, sitting in the back of Gloss's Jeep as the three of them drove home, all the while having to listen to Gloss and Cashmere go on and on about senior gossip.

"-So then I was all 'Titus don't be an idoit! You insane bimbo if you want to bang that Mason girl then go ask her out at the pep-rally next saturday' and he was all 'but there'll be teachers there so we can't do it until later' and I was all 'Everything isn't always about sex-"

"OH MY GOD CASHMERE STOP! I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE OF THIS!" Marvel screamed.

"Wow baby brother, what's gotten into you?" Cashmere asked, re-applying her lip-stick in the rear-view mirror.

"I think I know," Gloss laughed in a sing-song-y voice,"It's report card day!"

"OHHHHHHH GOODIEEEEEEEEE!" Cashmere squeeled and clapped her hands,"So Marv what did you get?"

Marvel looked out the window,"Doesn't matter."

"Yes it does!" Gloss teased and pulled over on the side of the road.

"W-what are you doing?" Marvel asked.

"Give us your report card, Baby brother!" Cashmere said, leaning into the back seat and holding out her hands.

Marvel sighed and rooted threw his kit-bag to find it, might as well. They were going to see it anyway. Silently he handed her the envolppe and watched as his older sister ripped it open.

School: Panem High-School Student's Name: Marvel L. King Language(s) English Schooling Level Grade 11 ~French: D Spanish: B+ Chemistry: D+ Math: F English: A-  
Geography: B-  
Politics/Law: C Economy: D+ Cooking/Culinary: A Shop: C-  
Botany/Biology: B Mythology: A+ Art: B Reading level: Grade 11

Cashmere laughed and handed Marvel back his report card,"You're failing more then half your classes!"

Gloss, meanwhile, had started the jeep and the three were back on the road again."I know why he's sooooo stupid though don't you dear sister?"

"Yeah! Me and you got all the talent, brains and good-looks and poor porr marv got what was left." Cashmere flipped her hair back and laughed some more. "Just wait until mom and dad find out."

Marvel groanned, he was in for it now.


	2. The Tutors

Chapter 2: The Tutors

"DAMMIT BOY! HOW COME YOU CAN'T BE MORE LIKE YOUR BROTHER AND SISTER? TAKE A GOOD LONG LOOK AT THE MARVEL BECAUSE THE 2 OF THEM ARE DESTINED FOR SUCCSESS AND YOU'RE DESTINED FOR FAILURE!" Marvel, Gloss and Cashmere's mother screeched at the youngest King child. Marvel's eyes were focused on the floor, he couldn't look up into her angry, disapointed face.

"Gloss, Cashmere, how do you think we should go about this problem?" The father of the family, Trenton King asked the Twins who were giggling nearbye.

"Get him a tutor!'' Gloss blurted out as a joke and Cashmere laughed along with him.

Instead of laughing like his childern, looked completely serious. "That's a great idea!"

Cashmere, Gloss, Marvel and 's heads all snapped up, eyes wide and confused. "What?" Mrs. King asked.

"If Marvel is failing his classes then we should get him a tutor to help him study and graduate, I want all three of you childern out of the house within the next 3 years thanks." Mr King said, walking over to the wall phone to call the school-board.

"Foxface?" Marvel asked hopefully.

"No! If it was her you two wouldn't be studying, instead you'd be giggling and prank-calling your siblings and their friends!" barked,"It should be a boy and not your friend Thresh, I don't like him. That way you won't get sexually attracted to them and the only thing you two can do is study!"

"Oh Father no! Please! Me and Foxface will study!" Marvel begged, he didn't like talking to the people his parents 'approved' him to socalize with. Most likely this tutor would be another annoying stick-in-the-mud.

"My mind is made up Marvel, I'm scheduling you a tutor to start tommarrow after school. Now I suggest that you go to bed or else." His father raised an eyebrow to intimadate his son and it worked.

Marvel nodded a 'good night' and ran upstairs to the 3rd floor of the mansion where his room was located. It was probablly the only thing Marvel liked about being home, his room. The only other rooms this high-up were the servant's courters, The library, two bathrooms(one of which was only axesible through Marvel's bedroom) and a TV room which was hardly used by anyone except the servants and Marvel himself.

The teenager's own room was pretty amazing itself, it was large and spacious with a high-ceiling and a set of large glass doors that lead out onto a gigantic balcony with a hot-tub and comfy loungers. Inside the walls were painted a light shade of red, covered in posters for movies and bands and the floors were hard-wood. Marvel's huge king-sized bed was in the left corner of the room, a gorgeous night-stand was beside it with an amazing lamp that was imported from China on it. At the foot of the bed was a custom made wooden chest that held all his books(Marvel loved to read and collect rare books). Resting up against the wall was wardrobe painted Marvel's favorite color, True-Blue and not too far from that was a desk imported straight from Italy. On the desk was his computer, a text-books and some photos of himself, Thresh and Foxface. Across the room was the large flat-screen and beside it was a large DVD and VHS movie display, an olive green couch sat in front of the tv with Marvel's favorite hoodie on one of the cushions.

Sighing loudly Marvel flopped down on his bed, not bothering to undress himself. He was a prince, and he lived in a palace so then why did he feel like a prisioner?

"WE'RE HOME MA!" Katniss shouted up the stairs to her mother as she, Peeta and her little sister Primrose came inside and took their boots off on the matt.

Mrs. Everdeen came to the top of the stairs to see them and smiled,"Hello kids! Have a good day at school?"

"Yeah! Me, Rory and Vick ate lunch in the woods and spent recess catching snakes and frogs in the river!" Prim smiled and set her kit-bag down on a nearbye bench.

"Ate lunch with Cato and Clove, made Cato look like an idoit infront of his crush and got to make pretzles in cooking class!" Peeta smiled up at his aunt warmly. It was no secret that Peeta loved to cook and always brightened his mood.

"Me and Gale got in trouble, nothing new but-." Katniss grinned,"-I'm thinking of setting him up into a relationship."

"Really honey? Neat, someone nice and sweet is just what Gale needs to brighten his spirits." Mrs. Everdeen chuckled, came downstairs and pulled the three kids into a bear-hug.

"Yeah the only problem is I don't know Gale's type." Katniss said as she wiggled herself free.

"Well, I invited The Hawthrones to dinner tonight so you can just ask him then." Mrs Everdeen said as she walked into the kitchen to start making dinner, completely aware that her three charges were following.

"I can't just ask Gale what type he is! Then it'll look like I like him!" Katniss protested, hopping up to sit ont he middle of the island.

"Don't you?" Prim asked, copying her older sister and hopping up beside her.

"I'm gay Prim." Katniss said as if it were common knowledge. Prim only said a soft 'Oh yeah' and looked at her feet.

"Anything else new?" Mrs Everdeen asked as she gathered up the stuff to make her famous beef stu.

"Gloss and Cashmere are heads of the prom planning commitee again and they've already announced this year's theme. It's Hollwood/Celebritity themed so we have to show up looking like stars on the red-carpet and we have to pick a celebritity to pretend to be for the whole night." Katniss hissed,"It's the stupidest prom idea since our Semi-prom and the theme was aliens!"

Peeta smiled abit,"I never went to the semi-prom at my old school."

"Oh but I thought you liked dances Peeta." Miss Everdeen said getting a pot out from the cupboard.

"No guys asked me and I kept getting depressed when I saw all the happy couples." Peeta looked down at his socked-feet to avoid having to look at his aunt or cousins.

Katniss sighed,"I'll try and set you up after I get Gale in a stable relationship...I'm becoming a dating service I am."

Prim, Mrs. Everdeen and Peeta had to laugh at that.

"Hey Kit-Cat, what you get for number six?" Glimmer asked as she chewed on the end of her pencil.

"-42." Cato said as he rolled his eyes. Don't get him wrong, he loved hanging out with Glimmer and Clove but when they did their homework together he did most of the work.

"That's what I thought." Glimmer smiled showing off her pearly white teeth as she wrote the answer in.

The three of them were at Cato's, Peeta was supposed to be there with them but his aunt was having company for dinner and he had to cancel. Glimmer was hanging upside down off of her bestfriend's bed, Clove was lying on her side with her lower back under said bed and Cato was lounged out in his arm-chair.

"Yeah, Yeah." Clove said sarcasticlly,"What's the capital of Canada?"

"Ontario." Cato said as he continued to work on his English project,"Seriously girls you're going to need to learn how to do this by yourselves one day."

There was a soft knocking at the door and Cato got up to answer it,"Yeah Mom?"

Mrs. Slayton was a tall, middle-aged woman with her son's dreamy eyes and a round-face. She had long, flat, raven colored hair and dressed like a classic mother, light red dress, black slip-on shoes and a white apron tied around her waist. Now, Dont' misunderstand this but sometimes Cato really disliked his mother. Ever since his father died she became over-protective, alittle crazy and really embrassing but that was only because her son was her entire world.

"Phone call honey." She said handed him the phone and smiling at Clove and Glimmer,"Hi girls."

"Hello Mrs.S."

"Hey "

"Hello?" Cato asked into the phone.

"Is this Cato Slayton?" Cato reconised the voice, it was principal Snow!

"Yeah, why?" Cato asked.

"Well you see , I got a concerned call from requesting that I find his youngest son a tutor. Since you've been on the honor-role since coming to this school and after talking to many of your teachers we've decided on you." Snow explained.

"And why would I want to take this job?" Cato asked.

"You'll be paid top dollar, allowed to skip period 2 on Monday, period 6 on Tuesday and Friday, period 4 on Wednesday and period 5 on Thursday plus you'll be spending alot of one-on-one time with young Marvel King." Snow coaxed.

Upon hearing his crush's name Cato almost dropped the phone,"Ma-Marvel King? The kid in 1A?"

"Yes and I'm sure that by tutoring him you'll make a good impression on Mr. and and will by able to get very VERY close to young miss Cashmere." Snow really didn't need to add that. Principal Snow had Cato at yes.  



	3. In which Katniss is up to something

Chapter 3: In which Katniss gets an idea

A/N: First of all thanks to Haru-shira-kun, she helped me relize I have made the biggest brain-fart(And funniest) in my life! I said that the capital of Canada was Ontario when it's Ottawa and Ontario is the province it's in! this is funny to me because I'm canadian! Looks like Clove ain't going to get an A on that test! Anyway on with the story.

After dinner Katniss, Gale and Peeta went upstairs to the bedroom that the two cousins had been sharing since Peeta became part of the Everdeen household and watched tv on the old television set that Katniss's father had gotten heard before he died.

"So Gale," Katniss asked,"Abunch of 'The Rebels'(The name for the 'gang' that Katniss and Gale had started during Freshman year) are going to The Hob on Friday tp get drinks and watch the newest episode of 'The Hunger Games'. You in?"

'The Hunger Games' was the most popular TV show and had been running for many years. It was one of those relality shows but instead of having real people they characters were cartoons and had voice-actors. 'The Hunger Games' was about 24 people who went into an arena and fought to the death. Ofcourse since kids watched the show the deaths weren't grusem and some of the deaths were even implied. To add drama each season there'd be little twists and turns, like the 69th games where the little 12-year old blonde girl from district 11 named Jasmine who won the games without any sponsers or alliances or The girl from 6 named Mercedes who was sponsered by the entire fictional-nation when her boyfriend comitted suicide because she went into the games.

Gale scratched the back of his neck,"I would but-"

Katniss grinned at her bestfriend's nervousness,"You know I think me, you and Peeta should meet up there an-"

"Why Would we need to meet up there? We live in the same house and wouldn't it be easier to take me with you when you leave?" Peeta asked extremely confused.

Katniss grunted in annoyance."Like I was saying before I was so rudely interupted, we could all meet up there and get a couple of drinks. What do you say boys?"

"I'm game." Gale shrugged.

"I don't know Katniss. Me, Clove, Glimmer and Cato were going to go see 'The Avengers' and-"

Katniss wouldn't let him answer,"OH COME ON!" She moaned and Peeta sighed.

"I guess I could go with you guys."

Katniss squeeled and clapped her hands,"This is going to be great!"

Peeta raised an eyebrow at his cousin, She was planning something and he knew it.

Marvel didn't bother going downstairs for dinner, he knew that eventually Venia or Flavius would bring him up leftovers, take-out or frozen pizzas to eat. Venia and Flavius were servants who lived just down the hall with the other servants Octavia, Portia, Lavinia, Messalla and Mitchell. Each one of them had certain jobs to do on the King Estate some inside and others outside the mansian. For example Mitchell was the butler while Portia was the family stylist and personal shopper.

Each servant had an interesting story behind them and Marvel knew them all. Servants liked talking to Marvel because he acted like a friend- He WAS a friend to them and the other Kings walked all over them.

Venia and her little brother Flavius were illegal aliens from Israel who risked everything they had to come to America and get good jobs. They were the youngest two servants in the house with Venia being 19 and Flavius being 17. Venia worked as a maid and Flavius was Mr. King's assistant.

Octavia lost her parents in a factory accident and had to get a job, ANY job to servive. Even a maid job.

Portia was working as the stylist and personal shopper for the King family just so she could get into Fashion.

Lavinia was a quiet, shy girl who worked outside at maintainning the old cariage house, gazebo, stables and lake out back. She applied for the job since she was abused at her old home and she had no where else to go.

Messalla was the care-taker for the animals in the home and nanny for the 3 king childern. The only reasons Messalla acepted the job was so he could get in good with the social elites in town and to get close to Gloss of whom he was crushing on badly.

Mitchell was the butler, working two jobs to pay his way through Film school. As well as being a butler, Mitchell had to work as a stripper in the backroom of The Hob.

For a long time Marvel just laid there in his bed without moving or saying a word. He heard the door to his room creak open and then Flavius was standing beside him, gently shaking the young boy to see if he was awake.

"Are you alright Master Marvel?" He whispered.

"Yes, thank you Flavius." Marvel whispered back.

Flavius smiled and set a brown paper bag and drink down on Marvel's bed-side table,"I got you some things from Wendey's. Chicken nuggets, fries, pop. Every you need."

"Thank you Flavius." Marvel sat adn reached into the bag, pulling out a fist-full of fries and shoving them into his mouth without a second thought.

Flavius smiled and wished Marvel good-night before leaving to go to his own room down the hall.

Marvel sighed loudly, tomarrow he met the tutor. He just hoped to god that it wasn't someone like Gloss or Cashmere.  
- 


	4. You again

Chapter 4: You again

A/N: Welll my lovelies, before I go on I'd like to thank you all. I wrote this fic on a limb and thought it'd wouldn't take off. You guys proved me wrong and I love you for it. Also I'd like to give a special shout outs to MaddieRawr354 for saying that I just might have created the perfect alternate universe to the hunger games, Marvolo the Girl for being the first reveiwer and Wetstar and FlyAlone for reviewing every chapter. Anyway, on with the story.

Clove leaned back and put her feet up on the dash-board of Cato's silver mustang,"So when are you going to go tutor the air-head again?"

Cato sighed loudly and gripped the stearing-wheel tighter."For the last time don't call him an air-head Clove and if you really want to know 6th period."

Clove pulled her feet off the dash, sat up straight and glared at her cousin,"Damn you! We have history then which means I have to listen to that boring for an hour without anyone to talk to!"

Cato and Glimmer(who had been sitting in the back-seat texting) laughed as they pulled into the school parking-lot. Peeta, Katniss and Primrose came in after them in Katniss's Ford Escape and soon Peeta was talking and laughing with his buddies.

Prim said good-bye to her sister and cousin before going to her own part of the school and Katniss left to find The Rebels.

Cato never really understood this, the school-grounds I mean. For some stupid reason the city decided that to save some space so instead of having a bunch of schools scattered all over the city they had built one elementry-school, intermidate-school and ofcourse one high-school all on this big piece of land which was called Panem. The three schools were, ofcourse, named Panem High, Panem Elementry and Panem Intermidate.

Whoever came up with this idea though, was obviously an idoit. School assemblies were hell, feild-trips sucked because of the '3 to a seat' rule and at lunch there was a very good chance you'd get stuck with slop because all the good foods were gone.

"Hey Cato there's your boyfriend." Peeta laughed and pointed to Marvel who was walking towards the main-doors with Foxface and Thresh.

Cato blushes and looked down."He's not my boyfriend."

"Really? Haven't made a move yet?" Glimmer asked.

"Shut up."

"C'mon we're going to be late for Home Room." Clove said coming to Cato's rescue.

Marvel sighed and leaned up against the lockers as he watched Thresh walk Foxface to class. He'd known Foxface since Kindergarden and Thresh he'd met in 3rd grade, they were his bestfriends but sometimes he felt like a third-wheel.

Silently he pulled his black and red binder out of his locker and started walking towards the library. 6th period. Time to face the music and meet his tutor.

Along the way, Marvel noticed a sign-up sheet for the school musical. Well, being in a play would look good on a college application and it might be fun seeing as Gloss and Cashmere hadn't signed up. Afew people had already signed up too like that blonde girl from his class named Glimmer Flickerman(Neice of the famous news-anchor), Gale Hawthrone from 12L, Finnick Odair and his girlfriend Annie from the senior class and Mariana from 4D. He wrote his name down and hurried off so he wouldn't be late.

Cato checked his watch again, the tall handsom boy from 1 was running late and Cato was starting to get alittle worried. Marvel was good-looking and there were alot of seniors that had been arrested for sexual harassment and rape.

He was about to leave and look for the boy himself when he heard the doors to the library creak open and turned around in his seat to see Marvel standing infront of them, looking around.

Cato's heart-speed up and his palms started to swet but he forced himself to stay cool as he got up and walked towards the youngest King boy. "H-hello." He stuttered and quickly looked down.

Marvel smiled at him,"I know you. You're that guy who fell in the mud yesterday!" Cato blushed at the memory.

"Y-yeah but my fri-friends and family call me Cato."

"Cato." Marvel said, scanning the bigger boy over."It fits you."

Cato was sure his heart stopped for a moment when he heard this and it took all his strength not to squeel like a little girl.

"Are you my tutor?" Marvel asked and Cato nodded."You seem alright, I wonder why my dad wanted you to tutor me."

Cato raised an eyebrow in confusion,"What do you mean?"

"My dad only likes stuck-up, sticks in the mud." Marvel explained.

"Well, I'm smart but I'm not one of those sterotype smart-guys." At this Marvel smiled and Cato couldn't help but smile back.

"So what should we do? Math or History, Maybe a little Chemistry?" Cato asked.

"I kinda want to get to know you first before we, you know, learn stuff if you don't mind." Marvel said as he set his binder down on a table and sat down.

"Oh no problem." Cato stuttered and sat down beside Marvel. Since the couchs that were set up against the backwalls were pretty small Marvel's leg was pressed up against his own and it was making Cato a little nervous but excited at the same time.

"I'll start, My favorite color is green. What's yours?" Marvel asked.

"I like red." Cato felt his heart speeding up again as Marvel looked at his with his big blue eyes.

"I'm a Gemini." Marvel smiled.

"Really? I'm a Leo! Those signs are compatiable!" Cato grinned.

Marvel laughed a little bit,"Who knew!"

Cato looked into Marvel's blue eyes,"You know, You have a nice laugh. Has anyone ever told you that?"

Marvel blushed abit and looked down at his shoes."No."

"You'd have think someone would have. They would have said that your eyes are beautiful too, I mean they're gorgeous!" Cato's eyes widdened as he relized his face was only inchs away from Marvel's and he pulled back."But I'm rambling."

Marvel smiled."I don't mind. And my ex. once said I had nice eyes but he didn't say it as nice as you did."

For the next hour the two boys sat side-by-side on the tiny couch in the back of the library learning more and more about each other and as Marvel said more about himself, Cato fell more in love with him. He couldn't help it though, almost everything Marvel said or did was perfect.

The two of them had been talking about their favorite movies when something unsettling set in the pit of Cato's stomache, like something was going to go wrong. However, considering that this might have been the best day the blonde ever had since developping his crush on the other boy, he shrugged it off.

Looking back, it probablly wasn't a good idea.

"Okay, so what do you think of the movie 'Titanic'?" Marvel asked.

"Pretty good but kinda depressing at the same time." When Marvel raised an eyebrow in confusion Cato went on explainning."There was room for two and if Rose had gotten rid of that stupid necklace then the doors would have been strong enoigh to support them both."

Marvel nodded in agreement just as the library doors burst open and an annoyed looking Cashmere King stood in the doorway.

"MARVEL!" She screamed at her brother when neither him or his tutor dared to move a muscle."WE'RE LEAVING YOU DUMBASS!"

Cato cursed under his breath as Marvel silently rose to his feet and slowly walked over to his sister who smacked him in the back of the head."IF YOU WENT ANY SLOWER YOU'D BE GOING BACKWARDS!"

"There's 10 more minutes left in school so how come we have to leave now?" Marvel asked.

Cashmere glared at her younger brother in annoyance and slapped him across the face leaving a bright red mark. Marvel staggered backwards and fell into the Librian's desk which he grabbed onto for support.

"WE HAVE TO LEAVE LITTLE BROTHER BECAUSE I JUST DUMPED STORM AND YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS DON'T YOU! DON'T YOU OR ARE YOU TOO DAMN STUPID TO REMEMBER!" Cashmere screamed so loud that it was a miracle no one outside the library heard her.

"I-I-I know what i-it means." Marvel stuttered as he clutched onto the desk for dear life.

"It means that tonight I have to go to The Hob and get a new beau before people start to think that I'm becoming some depressed, anti-social loser over that bum! And since Gloss has football practice you have to come with me and drive me home when I get hammered! And not one WORD of this to mom and dad or I'll make you regret you were ever born!" Cashmere hissed at her brother like he was filth.

Cato felt sick. Marvel King, who was prefect to him in everyway, was being treated as scum.

Cashmere stepped closer to her brother and raised her hand to strike him again, and Cato moved as quickly as possible to stop her. Marvel who had closed his eyes as he waited for the blow, opened one and gasped at what he saw. His tutor holding his older sister's arm back and away from the youngest King.

"Le'mme go you bastard!" Cashmere struggled but managed to pull herself free. The senior wiped around to attack her brother's saviour but when she saw Cato her expression turned from hate and disguist to lust.

"Well hello Handsom," She said fluttering her eyelashes and taking a step forward towards Cato."Why haven't I seen you before?"

"I'm a junior?" Cato asked blankly.

Cashmere laughed like it was the hilarious and took another step towards the confused Cato."And what's someone like you doing around Marvy?"

"I'm his tutor an-" Cato didn't have a chance to explain because Cashmere placed two of her manicured fingers on his mouth and told him to 'shush' as she wrapped one of her legs around the boy.

Cato gasped and pushed her off of him."What the hell is your problem!" He barked at her.

Cashmere wasn't wearing her flirty smile anymore. Instead she gave Cato a look that would reduce lesser men to dust and hissed."I always get what I want! And I'll get you if it's the last thing I've fucking do!"

Cato wasn't listening. Instead of paying attention to the insane girl who was cussing him out, he was walking over to the boy who was still holding onto the desk.

Cato smiled at him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders."C'mon. I'll take you to the nurse and we'll get the mark cleaned up."

- 


	5. Family Values

Chapter 5: Family Values -

Peeta looked around threw the crowd of drunk teenagers and horny college students for his cousin and Gale. As he walked through the room he noticed how some of the girls would flutter their eyelashes at him and he tried disperately to ignore that some of the guys from college kept pawing his butt.

After searching for a few minutes, his blue eyes flew upon Gale who is in a crowd of teenagers drinking large mugs of beer and watching The Hunger Games. As he made his way over, Peeta could hear the calls and cheers of the drunken group.

"GOO MERCEDES!" Shouted a drunken girl who was hanging off of her boyfriend in an attempt to stay standing up.

"KILL HER ODIN!" Rooted an extremely loud boy who Peeta knew from school. Titus was his name if the blonde was correct.

Peeta looked up at the screen just in time to see a girl with long, wavy, pitch black hair swing an axe and take off her enemey's head.

The Hob errupted in both cheers of happiness and disapointment. Looking over at Gale, Peeta could tell that he was happy. He might have even won afew bucks if he decided to bet on the girl, Mercedes.

"Gale? Gale!" Peeta tried to call to him but the crowd was too loud. The blonde started to push his way through the drunk teenagers but tripped and landed in the amrs of...Titus.

Titus wasn't ugly but the way he grinned made him look like a frickin' troll! The older boy leered down at the smaller one,"Hello blondie-boo."

"Let me go!" Peeta protested and tried to wiggle himself out of Titus's hold.

Titus only held onto him tighter."Ain't you feisty? I like feisty! Been checking you out since you came in." He was almost throwing up in his mouth as he said this, he had to be extremely hammered.

"I repeat, Let me GO!" Peeta shouted but no one could hear him over the noise.

Titus's grin grew and made him look even uglier."I bet you're a virgin. You look like one. So innocent but Sexy at the same time."

"Don't! Katniss Everdeen's my cousin, I'll get her to kick your ass!" Peeta was screaming bloody-murder now but the drunken crowd was still louder.

"Speaking of asses," One of Titus's hands started to grap and paw at Peeta's butt,"I can imagian that your's is real tight. You won't forget a night with me blondie, I assure you." The senior purred into Peeta's ear and Peeta whimpered.

"Let 'im go Titus."

Peeta sighed in relif as Gale(Holding a mug of beer) came over and pulled Peeta away from the drunken senior.

Titus meanwhile raised an eyebrow in confusion."You're hitting him bro? I thought you were single."

"I'm not sleeping with Peeta and You aren'ts either so go find some other peice of ass." Gale barked and much to Peeta's suprise, Titus listened and went off into the backroom where the strippers worked.

Peeta turned back around to look Gale in the eyes,"Thank you he had me scared to death."

"You sure didn't show it." Gale smiled and grabbed Peeta's hand,"C'mon I'll buy you a drink."

Peeta blushed slightly and looked down."O-okay."

Marvel hopped up on to the sink-counter in the boy's bathroom and Cato turned on the taps for one of the sinks.

"So," Cato said avoiding looking Marvel in the eyes,"Is she the only one that hits you?"

"What?" Marvel asked swinging his legs over the side of the counter like a child.

"Cashmere, is she the only one that hits you or does your mom or dad or Gloss?" Cato put his hand under the water then added alittle more hot.

Marvel looked down at his feet."Gloss is just bratty. He wouldn't hurt me and father is never even around to hit me."

Cato grabbed a peice of paper-towel and held it under the water."What about your mom? And why does Cashmere hit you?"

"Mother hits me if she's drunk and Cashmere must've learned from her I guess." The youngest King winced when Cato held the dampened paper-towel against the bright red-mark on his face.

"Why didn't you tell anybody?" Cato asked.

"No one would belive me. My mother is a model citizen, what with her charity work and Cashmere is treated like an angel come to earth." Marvel frowned and his eyes started to water abit."I'm just the hopeless son, the one who's life is going no where."

Cato frowned, his own mother might have been a little annoying but she was so loving and gentle. It was hard for him to imagian anything different. And Marvel...He was so handsom and talented, what mother wouldn't want him as a son?

Marvel looked down at his feet and started swinging them again. "H-how come you didn't respond to Cashmere? I mean I know she's pretty and rich and from all the guys that talk to me in the hallways, she must be and I'll quote ''A demon in the sack.''

"Well, This might suprise you but not every guy in this school wants to screw your sister. I'd rather die then kiss her, even and my buddy Peeta would sooner loose his other leg!"

Marvel looked back up into Cato's eyes and smiled, making Cato's heart skip a beat. "Y-you mean that?"

Cato's mouth didn't seem to want to work anymore so he just nodded.

If Marvel just smiling at him was enough to make Cato shut up and his heart stop then what he did next should have killed the poor blonde.

The taller boy hopped down from off the counter, wrapped his arms around Cato and pulled him into a tight-hug. Cato stood there for a moment not knowing what to do before slowly wrapping his arms around Marvel and pulling him closer. Marvel started to sob into Cato's chest and the older boy started running his hands up and down his back trying to offer some comfort.

Looking down at this emotionally torn teenager(Who was probablly the most amazing person he'd ever met) Cato swore he'd help him.

"Don't worry Marvel," Cato whispered gently to the crying boy in his arms,"I'll stop them. They'll never hurt you again when I'm threw with them."

A/N: Just an alert here guys, this story is basically the hunger games people(And my favorite HG couples) Dealing with the problems in today's teenagers. You know Domestic Abuse(Marvel), Dealing with death(Peeta's parents), Coming out(Glimmer and Katniss and Cinna), First Crushes(Clove), Graduating(Finnick and Annie) and Teenage Pregnancy(I'm not going to say who but you'll find out in the next chapter, guess who and you'll get to appear in the next chapter). Also, completely unrelated but in the sqeqel to this story there will be Mpreg and possibly Yuri-preg...haven't decided. Okay? There you go. PS: Sorry for the de-lay and how short this is. 


	6. Getting You Home

Chapter 6: Getting you home -

"I don't want to go home." Marvel said softly as he and his tutor walked shoulder-to-shoulder across the school parking-lot.

"You don't have to, you can stay over at my place." Cato tried to smile for Marvel's sake but nothing about the situation the two boys were currently in could make him.

"Y-you're sure your parents won't mind?" Marvel asked and Cato looked down at his feet.

"My dad isn't...around anymore and my mom would be happy to have someone else around."

"Oh,"Marvel whispered,"I'm sorry."

Cato sighed and unlocked his Silver Mustang,"It's alright. You didn't know. Hop in."

Marvel smiled weakly and climbed into the front seat of his tutor's car."I-I-I don't know how to thank you for being so nice to me."

Cato smiled back and climbed into the driver's seat."You don't need to do anything."

"But I feel like I'm taking advantage of you..."

"Really Marvel it's nothing." Cato grinned at Marvel and the youngest king blushed abit.

"T-thank you."

"Anytime buddy." Cato said starting up the car,"By the way red is really your color."

"Oh." Marvel squeeked and looked away, if Cato didn't know better he'd say that the taller boy was blushing even more."T-thank you."

"O-ok-okay so like me and an- and Kit-kit-kit-kit-Kitness the-then like ran int-into the cafeteria and you won-won't be able to gu-guess wh-who's there." A drunken Gale said, swinging his arms and slipping almost half of his beer on the smaller but equally drunken blonde.

"W-w-who?" Peeta asked, almost vomiting in his mouth as he asked,

"I-i-it wa-was Tit-tit-tit-tius and tha-that Cash-Cashmere chick go-going at it like the-there's no tom-tomarrow! Litt-little slut's gonna being bringing out babies if she don't kno-kno-knock it off!" Gale laughed and lefted his glass to take a drink, grunting loudly when he relized that he'd spilled it all.

"Sp-Speakin' of sex ho-how man-many times have you done the deed Galey?" Peeta asked surrendering what was left of his beer to the oldest Hawthrone.

"Oh geze Peeta, hehe, that's a funny name! Peeeeetaaaaaaaaaa!Peeeeetaaaaaaaaaa! Hehe, that's a bread!" Gale giggled before downing the remains of Peeta's drink.

"Don't st-st-stall Galey! Ho-how many?" Peeta laughed and attempted to punch Gale hard in the stomache but since he was drunk it wasn't very painful.

"I don' know, 'bout 3 Peeeeeeetttaaaaaaaaa. Hows a-ab-about 'chu?" Gale asked and set the empty glasses aside.

Peeta burst into a fit of giggles but from what Gale could make out it sounded like," Titus was right! I'm still a virgin!"

Gale flashed his award-winning smile at the small, giggling blonde."Really Peeta? You haven't had your first yet?"

Peeta kept up his giggling but managed to nod.

"Well, we'll just have to fix that won't we?" Gale asked as he moved closer to Peeta, sucsessfully pinning him against one of the walls in a practiclly abandoned part of The Hob.

"What'cha doing Galey?" Peeta asked, big blue eyes wide with curiousity and innocence, Gale couldn't help but lean in for a kiss.

Peeta felt the blood rushing to his face, after all this was his first kiss and it was with Gale. Katniss's bestfriend since diappers. But still, It was Katniss's idea to go to The Hob to watch the last episode of The Hunger Games for the season and SHE was the one who hadn't even bothered to show up.

For some strange reason(Of which he couldn't understand if he wanted this because he was drunk, if he was loney and this was the result of pent up feelings involving the deaths of his family memebers or if he was really feeling something toward Gale) he locked hands with the Hawthrone boy and started pulling him towards the doors leading to the parking-lot.

Gale, for some reason most likely the fact he was drunk, started laughing at this."What are you doing Blondie?" He asked between laughes.

"Come on Galey! I'm taking you up on your offer!" Peeta told him in a strong, conifident, determined voice and he sucsessfully managed to drag the bigger boy out of The Hob by his arm.

"What offer?"

"The one about me having my first time silly!" Peeta grinned down at him and Gale blushed a dark red.

"You actually want to have your first...with me?"

"I think the fact that I'm lugging you across a parking lot in the middle of the night to get to your car speaks for itself!" Peeta laughed.

Gale dug his feet in the ground to stop Peeta from moving him, he wanted to get a good look at the smaller boy before deciding weither or not this was a good idea. Peeta turned around to look at him, his cheeks were a light shade of red, his blue eyes sparkling and a little bit of sweet was running down his forhead.

"Galeyyyyy! Are we going to do this or what?" Peeta whined and pouted.

Gale smiled at him and scooped the smaller blonde up into his arms bridal-style,"Of course we are blondie! Now were'd I park that car..."

Katniss smirked as she watched her cousin literally drag her bestfriend out of The Hob. Her match-making plan was working! Now the both of them had probablly left the local bar known as The Hob for somewhere calm and romantic like the park or the forrest.

Smirk lingering, she took another sip from her drink just as a blonde girl sat down across from her.

"Hi." She flashed Katniss a pearly white smile.

"Hi." Katniss said back and took another sip.

"I think I know you, You're Peeta's cousin. I'm his friend Glimmer." She extended out her hand and Katniss shook it."It occured to me that the two of us haven't been properally introduced. So why are you here?"

Katniss looked over Glimmer's shoudlers towards the door,"Just helping out some friends."

A/N: Okay guys. This is late and kinda short but I'm so sorry! meanwhile I've been reading your reviews and we've been getting some good who's getting pregnant ideas and suggestions but the recouring ones are "Foxface" and "Annie". I'd completely forgotten about Annie's pregnancy during Mockingjay! Don't worry Annie/Finnick fans, although Annie and her beau won't be appearing as much as the others they will be in the sqeuel to this YAY! As for Foxface, a good idea but Foxface is more of a backround character in this one and like Annie and Finnick, she and Thresh will have bigger parts in the sqeuel. A newer suggestion is that Cashmere's going to get pregnants and that's going to be an lol! So here's a SPOILER down below for those who want to know about what's happening to the bitch everyone hates! PS: I'm soooo sooo sorry for the lack of ~Marto but I'm stuck on what should happen during the drive to Cato's house. But Don't worry next chapter will be all about Marto!

Okay

Almost there

Still going

Hi

Is this bugging you? Write in reviews! :)

Any ideas on what's happening in the sqeuel or did I tell you guys already?

Any ideas on why Marvel's failing alot of his classes? Leave them in the reviews!

Do you think Gloss is as bad as Cashmere or do you think his brotherly insticts will kick in when he finds out what's wrong with his little brother?

Any Suggestions?

OKAY! SPOILER TIME! SPOILER: Cashmere will become pregnant near the end of this but her pregancy isn't the one I was talking about. There's a hint to who it is in the last chapter in the Author's Note. Just look to what sorta pregnancies I support. and here's another hint: I don't think the baby's father would let the mother/birther name the child this but the preggo person has been considering naming the child Barley. 


	7. GoodNight Kisses

Chapter 7: Good-night kisses -

It was a little after 11 when Cato and Marvel drove up the Slayton's drive-way and Cato knew he was going to have alot of explainning to do for his mother. Honestly he'd lost track of the time while trying to comfort the King boy and clean up the ugly mark on his face(Which unfortantly didn't go away and looked like it was starting to scar).

Marvel looked the house Cato was born and raised in over, it wasn't anything like his own.

Cato's house was smaller for one thing and the land it was on wasn't in the best condition but who could you blame for that? Cato was always busy at work or school and his mother was either working at one of her two jobs, sleeping it off or mothering her son to death. And instead of having an extremely large backyard with a pool and an old carriage house and a lake, Cato had a small patio, a small strip of backyard and then a forrest.

"It's nice." Marvel managed to spit out after afew minutes of trying to find the approprite words for it.

"No it's not, It's a piece of crap but it' home or it least it will be until I get my own place. Now C'mon it's freezing out here." Cato said as he started walking towards the house with Marvel following close behind.

was pacing in the living room and yelling into phone,"I DON'T CARE IF IT HASN'T BEEN 24 HOURS! THIS IS TOWN IS HELL ON EARTH AND HAS SOME OF THE HIGHEST CRIME RATES IN AMERICA! NO I AM NOT SOME SENILE OLD BITTY, THE HELL-" About then turned around to see her son and Marvel standing in the doorway with wide-eyes,"...Never mind."

quickly hung up the phone and raced to give her son a hug,"Thank god you're okay!"

Cato felt the blood rushing to his cheeks and managed to gently wiggle his way out of his mother's hold,"I told you I was staying late to tutor."

"I knew that but it's been hours since you were supposed to be back!" grabbed her son's arm and pulled him into another hug. The middle-aged woman looked over her son's shoulder and finally noticed the other teenage boy standing akwardly in the doorway with a large, ugly red mark on his face,"Who's this?"

"Oh this is my friend Marvel, he's the one I'm tutoring in school." Cato smiled and Marvel smiled back in aknoledgement and held out his hand for a handshake only for himself to be pulled into one of 's bear-hugs.

"Umm...what are you doing?" Marvel asked, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

pulled away and stared at the teenager standing in front of her,"Y-you've never been hugged before?"

"I have but never by an adult..." Marvel didn't get a chance to finish because just then threw her arms around him and pulled him into yet another hug screaming "Oh you poor poor baby!"

Cato meanwhile had no idea if he should happy or embarassed. For one thing, Marvel was getting to see that not all parents were as bad as his own but on the other hand his mother was hugging the guy he was crushing on to death. Thinking quick he came up with a soultion.

"Well mom sorry we're late but we ran into some delays. Marvel's going to stay the night and we'll be up in my room if you want anything." Cato blurted out quickly, grabbing Marvel's arm and pulling him up the stairs and into his room.

"Your mom's nice." Marvel said softly as he dropped down into Cato's armchair and Cato had to smile warmly at that.

"Yeah, she's real nice except abit over protective." Cato grinned but his grin faded when he saw that Marvel was looking away from him now, all angsty and sad. "Something wrong?"

"I was just wondering, what are you going to try and do. Against my family I mean. My parents are important citizens, have connections and friends in high and low places, My siblings are the crown jewels of this town and if you tried anything you and your mother could get hurt and and-" Marvel was crying to hard now for Cato to make out his words.

Cato frowned and quietly made his way over to the armchair. Without saying a word, he slid onto the crowded chair, gently lifted Marvel into his lap and wrapped his arms around the boy. "It's alright Marvel, I'm here."

Marvel's tears didn't stop flowing as he buried his head in the other boy's chest and cried out 16 years of pent-up emotion. Cato only sighed and started running his hands up and down the other boy's back in an attempt to comfort him and to be honest, it did help alittle.

"You don't have to worry about me. Your mother and sister can't stop me from helping you. When I'm through with them you won't ever have to worry about being struck again." Cato whispered softly into Marvel's ear, leaning in a little too close so that he was almost kissing it.

Marvel took notice of this, blushed a deep shade of red(Though it was hardly reconizable because of the tears that were still pouring out) and moved over alittle bit. Cato cursed at himself inside his head.

"Well, I guess it's getting late. You wanna go to bed?" Cato had to look down because he knew that the blood was rushing to his face when he relized what he had said.

"Oh, um, yeah..." Marvel said looking around the room. For a while Cato was confused about why he was doing this but then he relized what the other boy was looking for."You can have my bed I'll sleep on the floor."

"Oh Cato no, I-i feel like I'm taking advantage of you. I can sleep on the floor..."

"Okay, We'll compramise. We can share the bed, It's big enough." Cato said trying to keep from blushing anymore.

Marvel smiled but his blush was alittle obvious and Cato had to smiled back as he removed his shirt and stripped down to his boxers. The other boy's eyes widdened as he looked Cato over.

"Like something?" Cato laughed and crawled into his bed. Play it cool and confadint that's what Clove had told him.

Marvel mumbled something so softly that Cato wasn't able to hear it and started removing his clothes. Cato felt like a pervert but he couldn't take his eyes off the King boy as he stripped down to his own boxers and gulped. Why hadn't he insisted on sleeping on the floor or even wearing jeans to bed?

The taller boy crawled into the bed with his back to the other boy and much to Cato's dismay, their bodies were touching a little.

"Good-night Cato." Marvel whispered.

Cato tried to make sense of everything that was going on, Marvel King who he had fallen helplessly in love with was sleeping beside him in his underwear in his bed...oh dear god!

It was only when Marvel started snoring softly did Cato snap out of his thoughts. Crawling up onto his hands, he looked the king boy over. God he looked beautiful.

Without thinking Cato leaned down and kissed the red-mark that Cashmere had given her brother then laid back down on the bed. Marvel rolled over in his sleep and snuggled closing into Cato's chest. The blond rolled his eyes but even he had to admit that it was pretty cute. Slowly and quietly so he wouldn't wake the other boy up, Cato kissed Marvel's snady/blonde hair gently and whispered "Good-night Beautiful" in his ear before falling asleep himself.

Okay so this is the final chapter before I tell you who's the one who got knocked up (Well besides Cashmere but her's happens later and I can't tell you who the father is without giving away spoilers to what Cato's going to do to save Marvel. I know what you're thinking but no Cato is not the baby-daddy, the baby-daddy hasn't been introduced yet. I'll give you a hint so when he comes in you can guess. Ok so here it is. The father's 20 years older then Cashmere. I know right? Slut.) Okay so on with the 'nicer' pregnancy. Here's your hints put together along with one last new one:  
- The person 'Giving birth' was considering naming it 'Barley' but the father didn't like that.  
- The father of the child has sibling(s) who will make appearences in their part of the story.  
- And the last one that might make all the difference is, I support Mrpeg and have written it before so don't rule slashes out.

There, first one to say the correct couple gets a cameo as the doctor who tells the teenagers what they have done!

Also what has been reoccuring throughout the reviews is questions about who's the 'girl/uke' and 'boy/seme' in this Marto story. See Cato's older(By a few months) and stronger but Marvel's afew inches taller. I based their heights off what I could remember from The Hunger Games Movies, from what I saw when Cato and Marvel were standing together Marvel was taller then Cato by alittle bit but scrawnier. Anywho to answer your question Cato is 'Seme' and Marvel is 'Uke' hope that helps. 


	8. Bad News

Chapter 8: Bad News

Peeta moaned and opened one blue eye, sun shined in on him through the windows of the suburban he was lying in. The teenager tried to sit up but his head was killing him, he felt like he was going to throw up and his...lower-body hurt.

A loud moan from the front seat of suburban told Peeta that he was not alone and his nausea grew. Oh god, what did he do?

After sitting there in silence for a few akward moments, trying to figure out if he should try and move again, whoever was in the front-seat sat up and looked into the back-seat. Peeta's heart stopped when he saw that he was looking into a pair of grey eyes.

"GALE!"

"PEETA! OH DEAR GOD WE DIDN'T!" Gale cried out and fell face-first into the backseat. Unfortunately, he was naked and doing so gave Peeta a good view of his ass. Peeta blushed and quickly looked away, even though he knew by doing so he was being stupid. He and Gale had obviously already seen each-other naked last night.

"I-i-i'm pretty sure we did..." Peeta stuttered and Gale looked sick.

"Katniss is going to KILL me for corrupting you!" He moaned and Peeta scoffed.

"I bet this was her plan all along! Get us together at The Hob! Sneaky Bitch!" Peeta normally tried to avoid using profanity but in this case he made an exception.

''I highly doubt that Katniss wanted us to get hammered drunk and have sex in the back of my car!" Gale protested and then sighed loudly,"We better get out of here and get home before anyone wonders were we are."

"Um...can you drive?" Peeta asked nervously.

"Yeah, why?" Gale asked suspioucsly.

"Because this really hurts...and I can't move."

"Oh dear lord."

Marvel opened one blue eye and looked around the room, getting a little confused when he didn't see his stuff and relizing a moment later that he was in his tutor's room.

"You up?" Cato asked, looking down at the boy snuggled up to his chest.

"Yeah." Marvel yawned lazily, and snuggled closer into Cato's chest allowing himself to forget where exactlly he was for a minute. When the youngest King remembered what he was doing he attempted to leap from the bed, only to fall to the floor tangled in a blanket.

Cato smiled and chuckled."Nice moves."

Marvel rolled his eyes and started trying to get himself out of the tangled up blanket,"I could be a ballerina." He said sarcasticlly and Cato chuckled again.

"Are you stuck?" The dirty blonde asked with a smirk. Marvel could only blush and nod.

"Let me help you." Cato said climbing out his bed and moving over to the other boy's side. Marvel had forgotten that the both of them had slept in their boxers that night and his face turned an even brighter shade of red as he watched Cato attempt to free him from the blanket in just his underwear.

After what seemed like an hour of trying, Cato eventually freed Marvel from the blanket and tossed it aside.

"Thank you." Marvel said, still blushing and looking down at the floor to avoid having to look at the other boy.

Cato's smile grew,"No problem."

Marvel smiled back and gathered his clothes out from under Cato's bed(Where they'd been kicked out of the way last night) and started getting dressed. He could dress in cleaner clothes when he got back home and then maybe he'd take Cato out to lunch for being so sweet to him.

Speaking of which, the other boy just sat there watching the King boy dress with that sweet smile on his face.

"Aren't you going to get dressed?" Marvel asked after pulling on his jeans and buttoning them.

Cato shrugged,"I ain't going anywhere today. I don't have work on Saturday and I don't have plans so why bother?"

Marvel raised an eyebrow. Due to the fact his mother was almost always having some company over he always made sure he was fully clothed.

"You know you are really cute sometimes." Cato laughed and Marvel blushed even more.

"Shut up Cat." The King boy said looking down trying to keep a serious face.

Cato only laughed more, got up off the floor and started towards the doorway."You want some breakfeast?"

Marvel's blush faded and he smiled at the othe boy."Can I have some toast please?"

Cato smiled back."No problem." He said before leaving and heading downstairs to get started on the food.

Marvel sighed, Cato was too sweet towards him and he was going to get hurt if he tried to take his parents down and if that happened...

The King boy stood up quickly, that wouldn't happen. He wouldn't allow his mother and sister to harm The Slayton boy or his mother, even if they teamed up and bet him to death and his 'murder' was never solved.

Marvel was snapped out his thoughts though when he heard a soft, barely auiable noise coming from his back-pack. Zipping open the side-pocket, he reached inside and pulled out his phone which had been playing "The Boy Next'' cover by Chris Colfer from glee. His ring-tone for un-identifyed callers.

"Hello?" Marvel asked.

"Is this Marvel King? Son of Trenton and Avarus King?" The caller asked.

"Those are my folks, yes."

"Son, I'm afraid I have some bad news..."

"Hey Marvel, I didn't know what you'd want to drink so I got you some coffee that okay?" Cato asked as he carried a plate of toast and a light green mug which containned some freshly-made coffee.

There was no answer so Cato spoke alittle louder.

"Hey Marvel! Your Toast is done!" Still no answer.

Cato grew worried and rushed into his room, careful not to drop or spill anything but what he saw when he entered the room he left the King boy in broke his heart.

Marvel, wrapped up in the blanket of doom again was uncontrollably sobbing and clutching his phone over his heart.

The Slayton boy set the food down quickly and rushed over to his crush's side. "Marvel? Marvel! What wrong!" Cato begged Marvel to answer him but the other boy only kept crying.

Without warning, Marvel leapt into Cato's suprised arms and sobbed into the older boy's chest, trying to tell him what had happened.

"I-i-i-i-i go-go-go-go ca-call! A-a-a-a-an-an-an-and m-m-my da-dad-" Marvel choked out between sobs.

"What Marvel? What about your dad?" Cato asked, holding the other boy close and running his hands up and down his back trying disperately to comfort him.

"H-he's dead Cat-Cato! My Dad is dead!"

OHHHHHHH! YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING DID YOU? Don't worry, I have a plan and this was EXTREMELY important and needed to happen.

Anyway, Congratulations to Haru-shira-kun who was the first to guess the right couple and will be appearing in the next chapter! Ps, Haru-shira-kun can you like send me some info for your...self(Gender, age, what should we call you in the story)...Anyway, YAY for you! Now that that contest is over, It's time to move onto the next poll. I know it's coming alittle early but should there be more then one baby(Twins, triplettes, quadropelettes?) and if so what gender(s) should the baby(s) be? Also I'm taking suggestions for names. Leave them all the the reviews and when it comes time I'll pick the ones I think are the best(No hard-feelings to however isn't selected though).

Anyway(Again) what do you think's going to happen now?

What will happen to Marvel, Gloss and Cashmere?

What will happen to all the servents who I am proud to say will be appearing again real soon?

Any hunchs on what Cato's going to try to do to help Marvie?

That's it folks. Read and Review. Ebony out!


	9. A Day Of Mourning

Chapter Nine: A Day Of Mourning -

"W-what! What happened?" Cato asked, shocked and wide-eyed.

Marvel sobbed harder into the other boy's chest,"H-H-he was going to Reno, Nevada t-to se-settle som-some buis-buisness stu-stuf-stuff with his ass-assistant an-an-and-" Marvel's tear-filled eyes widdened and the boy let out a loud wail,"OH MY GOD! FLAVIUS! NO! NO! NO!"

Cato's hold on Marvel tightened and his heart sank at the mention of another guy's name."Marvel, Listen I'm going to help you but you're going to have to tell me everything that happened."

The king boy nodded but the tears kept flowing."The-They le-left yester-yesterday an-and were st-staying at th-this lit-little mo-motel an-an-and the-ther-there wa-wa-was a f-f-f-fi-fi-fir-fire an-and only thr-three peo-peopl-people go-got away! My dad and Flavius are dead!" Marvel let out another loud, painfilled wail and buried his face into the other boy's chest.

"Who's Flavius?" Cato knew he should have been saying things to comfort his crush but his mother had once told him that it was better to let all your emotions out then to bottle them up for years and he was curious(and nervous) to find out about the mysterious Flavius and why Marvel was crying his little heart out over him.

"Flav-Flavius is-was my fr-frien-friend! He and his sis-sister work and live wi-th us or only Venia now. They wer-were orphans who ris-risked everything to come here an-and the-the-they wer-wer-were lik-like family! Oh god why Flavius! He was so young and sweet!" Marvel's kept sobbing and Cato frowned, the worst things almost happened to the sweetest people.

It had to poor Flavius and it was happening to poor Marvel.

"KATNISS! PRIM! PEETA! GET DOWN HERE AND LOOK AT THIS!"

Katniss's eyes burst open and she leapt up from her bed, sprinting downstairs with Prim following behind her.

"What! What's happened mom!" Katniss asked as she and her sister ran into the living room clad only in their pjs.

"Mr. King and his young assistant are dead!" Mrs. Everdeen said, not taking her eyes off the TV. A young news-reporter was on and sure enough, she was announcing the deaths of Trenton King and his assistant Flavius Fabrico along with 22 others who unfortantly didn't make it out of Avaritia Motel in time. But that wasn't the scary part, The scary part was when the firecheif came on declaring that someone had purposely let the place on fire and murdered the 24 innocent people! There was going to be an investagation and this segment of the news ended after an interview with Mrs. King and her daughter Cashmere who were crying and begging whoever let the place on fire to turn themselves in.

Mrs. Everdeen was rambling on and on about how this would have a huge negative effect on the already poor town economy and how many people would loose their jobs as a result of the wealthy man's death.

While this was going on and his remainning family was mourning in the living-room, a distressed Peeta managed to sneak into the house and disappear into his room before any of the Everdeen women noticed he was ever gone.

"This is horrible!" Portia said as she clung onto Mitchell and cried harder then she ever did before.

"This is awful!" Octavia added as she tried disperately to quit crying.

The usually shy and elusive Lavinia was sobbing into her mattress as Messalla(who had tears rolling down his cheeks) ran his cold, pale hands up and down her back in an attempt to sooth her. Venia had fled from the servant's courters in tears as soon as she heard that her employer and brother had died.

Flavius Fabrico, the 17-year old illegal alien from Israel, who was handsom, smart, creative and loved by all was dead.

Portia wondered about young master Marvel, he and the Fabrico boy were very close. The young stylist wondered how he had taken the news, almost everything in master Marvel's world was horrible(With the exception of his friends Thresh and Foxface who had left yesterday after school on a class trip to Paris) and this wouldn't exactly be helping the matter.

Suddenly, Messalla's head snapped upwards and he looked around the room. "Do any of you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Mitchell asked wiping away some of his tears.

"Be quiet for a minute guys." Messalla said softly and soon the room went quiet. Sure enough, the 5 servants heard the faint sounds of laughter and chackling coming up from the air-vents.

Since Octavia was the closest the young woman slowly crept over and leaned in close to hear it better.

"-Worked like a dream!"

"-Don't suspect a thing."

"-We could always plant evidence on-"

"-Yes he wasn't hear the night-"

"What about-"

"-Don't worry about him. I'll settle his hash-"

"-Mr. Crima will-"

"-The matter?"

"-The air-vents! I Hear breathing!"

"Deces! Sange! Go find out-"

Octavia gasped and leapt away from the vent, she could hear the faint sounds of people coming up the stairs.

"Quick! Everyone! Pretend to be asleep!" She ordered softly and climbed into the hard, old bed she shared with Lavinia. Meanwhile the red-headed girl had made a mad dash to the poor excuse of a bed and dove under the covers. Mitchell and Messalla both leapt into their bed(Literally) which squeeked loudly in protest. Portia climbed up to her bunk above the bed Venia and Flavius used to share and now only belonged to the sister-half of the siblings. Just as soon as she pulled the covers over her head, did two tough looking men enter the room and look around with horrible glares plastered over their insanely scared mugs.

Thankfully the two of them left just as quickly as they arrived but their voices were so gruff and loud that the terrified servants could make out their entire conversation with the women downstairs.

"-Nothing boss-"

"-All asleep-"

"-The boy isn't there-"

As soon as one of the men said this, the sound of something smashing and braking against the wall could be heard followed by extremely loud profanity.

"-Need him!-"

"-He needs to be alive-"

"-For now atleast-"

"-After the deal goes threw-"

"-Won't need him-"

"-He will either submit-"

"-Or die-"

"-and I'll have everything I need-"

"-And everywanted!-"

Portia gasped and quietly crawled down the latter and onto the floor. To avoid getting the people downstairs' attention, she tip-toed over to her dresser and quickly and silently pulled a lavender dress over her pjs. She was a woman on a mission, Portia had to find young Master Marvel and save him!

-  
OH NO, NOT FLAVIUS! I have everything planned out and I know what I have to do but I was crying when I wrote his part. Don't worry To quote The Avengers "If we cannot save the world(Or in this case the sweet-heart 17-year old assistant to a family of evil people) You can be damn-well sure we'll avenge him!"

Anyway, Next chapter we're going to see Portia give Marvel her warning and then skip ahead afew weeks. When we return, Peeta will start having 'problems' and will visit 'The Dr.' to find out what's wrong and Cato will come up with a plan to save his crush! Now, some questions for you guys.

In the next chapter, should Marvel and Cato kiss?

We're still looking for ideas for the baby(names and genders) and even though it won't be happening for awhile now, suggestions are open so leave your baby-idea in the reviews.

What do you think happened to Gloss?

Who do you think was resonsable for Mr. King and Flavius's deaths?

Why do you think Mr. King was murdered?

Any suggestions for Katniss/Glimmer moments, Marvel/Cato moments and Peeta/Gale moments?

See you later reviewers :D


	10. Marvel's Lament

Chapter Ten: Marvel's Lament.  
-

"Cato! Cato I'm sorry but I-I have to go!" Marvel said, slipping out of Cato's hold and he attempted to make a dash for the door but Cato grabbed his wrist.

"This seems weird." The Slayton boy declared as he gently pulled Marvel back towards him. "And I don't want you to go off by yourself after your dad's been murdered! What if they came after you?"

"Who would care?" Marvel screamed, tears streaming down his red face."Answer me that question, Who would care if the bad link in the wonderful King family was killed?"

"I would! And So would Thresh and Foxface and all your other friends!" Cato felt bad about screaming at the other boy but he also didn't like where this conversation was heading.

"But I-I-I just can't do this anymore! Putting up with Cashmere and mother while loosing everything and everyone I care about! I'm Poison Cato, a horrible horrible poison!" Marvel screamed trying to wipe away some of the tears.

"No, if you just give up then you're letting them win! They can not win Marvel because you're better then that!" Cato pleaded and Marvel just shook his head.

"I'm so sorry Cato but I can't do this anymore." Marvel smiled sadly."This i-it just has to end."

Cato's eyes widdened in shock as soon as those horrible words left the youngest King's mouth. All he could whimper out was a soft,"No."

Marvel managed to wiggle his wrist free from Cato's grasp and he headed towards the door. He was about to leave when he was hit by a wave of guilt, Cato had been so nice to him and this was going to be the last time he ever saw him. The dirty-blonde sighed and turned around to say ''Good-bye'' when Cato rushed over to him and pressed his lips against his own.

Marvel's eyes widdened and he frooze, unsure of what to do. Sure he'd had a boyfriend before but...Brutus hadn't been as gentle as Cato.

The kiss didn't last long and Cato pulled away quickly and Marvel was alittle suprised when he relized that...he didn't want him to.

"Marvel, Please listen to me. If anything ever happened to you...then my world would end. I've been like crazy in love with you since the beginning of the year when I noticed how nice and caring and generous you were being towards those sweet little kids Rue and Breck. Then I became your tutor and I fell even more in love with you then before! Please, don't do anything stupid I'll do anything!" Cato pleaded and Marvel was speechless.

Cato loved him.

Cato was IN love with him and not his older siblings.

Cato loved HIM!

"Marvel? Marvel please." Cato begged and started gently shaking the other boy.

The taller boy turned to face him with warm eyes, a brave smile and the tears had stopped flowing. Boy, was Cato suprised when Marvel wrapped his arms around his shoulders and started kissing him.

When he pulled away about 5 minutes later, Marvel's face was returning to it's normal color and he was still smiling happily. "Thank you. For everything."

"No problem." Cato said still pretty stunned and Marvel chuckled abit at this. "So wait...you like me?"

Marvel laughed and Cato smiled abit."No I'm just going to kiss you for being a good motivater. Of course I like you, who wouldn't like you?" Marvel asked and Cato wrapped his arms around Marvel's waist.

"So are we, an item now?"

"I see no problems with us being together."

"So if we're together does that mean we can make-out?"

Marvel laughed and pressed his lips against Cato's again, this time their kiss lasted longer and they only seperated when they both needed air.

"What do you think?"

Okay hoping this pleases some of ya'all but this story is long from over! So let's see how all the characters are doing:

Cato and Marvel: 3 with some emotional termoal with Marvel's family.  
Peeta and Gale: Both are getting stuck up the duff but this will have a happy ending I assure you.  
Katniss: Her cupid plan has worked...in ways she can't imagien. Now if she can only figure out what's up with Glimmer.  
Glimmer: Is 3ing Katniss Thresh and Foxface: Are in Paris because I couldn't figure out what to write for them.  
Finnick, Annie, Cinna and Rue: Are with them.  
Clove:...Anybody seen Clove since chapter 4?...  
Cashmere: Is a bitch who's in need of a reality-check.  
Mrs. King: Is a more crafty, evilier bitch but Mother like daughter.  
Gloss: Has been missing since Chapter 3 and yes this is a part to the story.

Also, aVeng3r suggested a sex-scene chapter telling us what happened during Peeta and Gale's time in the surberban. While I agree that'd be interesting I'm not a 100% comfy with writing stuff like that and that's why I only implied that they had sex. Even though I have written smut before I'm not really good at it and so that's why they'll only be implied sex-scenes. Okay? If you want to write some little scene about what you think happened then have at it but I'm afraid I just can't do it. Sorry. More Galeeta in the next chapter I promise you and it'll be longer too but I couldn't think of what else to put in this part of the chapter because it was strictly going to be ALL MARTO. Next Chapter, Marvel and Cato find out what happened to Flavius and Marvel's dad, Cato figures out what to do about his boyfriend's probelm and Peeta takes a trip to a doctor! Read, Favorite and Review. You know, I start writing the next chapter as soon as you guys give me some nice reviews to fuel my self-estem and I just want to say thanks. It's fans like you that make me want to become a professional writer and finish my own book! I love all of you!


	11. Something Wicked This Way Comes

Something Wicked This Way Comes

Cato had never been happier in his entire life then he was at this exact moment. The guy he'd been crushing on for months liked him, they were going steady and right now the both of them were snuggled up on his bed(Not doing what you think pervs *wink wink*!) and kissing. God, Marvel was a good-kisser. Too bad it had to end almost as soon as it started and if only either boy knew what was going to happen next.

It started with a phone-call, but then again it almost always did.

The taller boy wiggled out of his boyfriend's hold and crawled onto the floor to find his long deserted phone and Cato got a bad feeling. He didn't like the King boy's track-record with phone-calls.

"Let it go to voice-mail, It's probablly your sister or mother wondering where you are." The older boy said as he leaned back against the wall lazily.

Marvel shook his head."No, They don't care. Even though dad and Flavius are dead they wouldn't care enough to call. Besides I have different rings for eveyone in my contacts, the song playing right now's Super Girl by Hannah Montanna. It's Portia, she's our stylist."

Cato frowned. "She must be taking what happened to your buddy very hard then."

The King boy nodded sadly. "They were all very close and I imagian that they're all in their quaters now crying their little hearts out."

Cato watched in pure silence as Marvel answered it."Hello Portia?"

"Master Marvel!" Portia squeeked into the phone, she sounded terrfied and out of breath. This scared Marvel, usually Portia was so confident and calm.

"Yeah, Yeah it's me. I heard about my dad and Flavius, You two were so close I'm so sorry-" The sandy blonde didn't have a chance to finish, Portia interupted him.

"Marvel! You listen to me and you listen good! You and Gloss have to leave town! They're after you!" Portia practiclly screamed into the phone which made Marvel's ear hurt.

"What? Why? What's happening?" Marvel asked, struggling to keep his voice calm and even.

"There's no time- murder- wants the- get out of town- run!"

"Hello? Hello, Portia? You're braking up, Portia?" Marvel asked but received nothing but static on the other end and a loud 'BANG'. "Portia?" When the teenage got an answer, his blood ran cold and his heart almost stopped.

"Marvel Trenton King If you want to live you will return home. If you do not do this in the next 24 hours, you will end up like your father, his assistant and your little girlfriend here. We will find you and we will kill you and anyone who gets in our way." A gruff, clearly male voice hissed into the phone and then the line went dead.

The King boy's eyes went wide and his phone slipped out of his hand. He didn't notice it though, he was froozen in free.

"Marvel?" Cato asked wrapping an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders,"Marvel?"

"C-c-cato..." Marvel stuttered and slowly slipped his phone back into his pocket, hoping that in a few seconds Portia would call him back saying that it was a prank to brake the ice(Although it'd be completely out of character for her),"I th-think we ne-need to leave..."

I think that this is the smallest update I've ever written but still I couldn't think of what else to put in this chapter, for the story to make sense everthing that happens has to be in the right chapter and happen at the right time! Woah. Anyway last Thursday me, my cousins Danielle and Robyn and our friend Shelby went and saw the Amazing Spiderman! It was fun, me, Robyn and Shelby got there an hour early and hung out for 30 minutes in the toy section of Zellers playing with Avengers toys then we got Danielle and went to dollarama to get food and afterwards got Avengers toys from a vending machine! I got Captain America, Ironman and Spiderman, Shelby got Ironman and Spiderman, Danielle got Captian America and Ironman and Robyn got Captain America. Also Spiderman was good because me and Robyn's favorite actor Rhys Ifans was playing the villian and the whole movie all I was thinking off was how much I wanted to 'bone him' as my cousin says it. Wow!

Anyway, in my Avengers Story someone thought I was stopping this but I'm here to say that this story won't end until Cato and Marvel sto- Oh wait I can't spoil it for yous guys! So yeah. Any ideas on whats happening, who's after Marvel and what's going to happen?

Also I'm opening up two polls on here. The first is "Should there be a sex scene in this story and if so who should it be? Marto, Galeeta, Glimmniss, throx or somebody eles?

The second is I have come up with 4 possible ways to end this story and am having trouble deciding which way it should end. 2 are sad and 2 are happy but anyway this story would end brilliantly! Since I can't choose, I'm asking you guys. I cannot tell you what's going to happen so all you have to do is say "Which ending? 1, 2, 3 or 4?"

Anyways, Thanks guys for your support! This was me and my cousin's first big hit and you have no idea how happy this makes us.  



	12. He Didn't

Chapter 12: He Didn't -

Marvel hadn't said a word since he'd gotten into the car and it was making Cato nervous not that he hadn't been nervous about this situation before.

Someone was after Marvel, Someone wanted to hurt HIS boyfriend. Ofcourse, he wouldn't let them but still the thought of it...

"Do you have everything you need?" Marvel asked softly as he rested his head on the window of the car.

The other boy nodded and cast a quick-glance into the backseat where he'd set his old black and red duffelbag. Marvel had to get out of town and there was no way in hell that Cato was going to let him go alone with killers on his tail. Of course there were loose ends that made both boys a little depressed, graduation was next Month for example, Thresh and Foxface and abunch of other students would be returning home from Paris thursday and then their was Cato's mother...

"Do you have any idea where we're going to go?" The bigger boy asked as they drove along an old, deserted dirt road.

"We should stop at the bank. I've got over 5 billion dollars in my account and bank/credit cards can be tracked. Afterwards we'll go to Walmart and get some supplies then we should get as far away from here as possible." Marvel said so softly that he was almost whispering.

"What kind of supplies?" Cato asked not looking off the road.

"Food, Clothes," Marvel started listing them off,"Maybe some weapons."

Cato raised an eyebrow,"I don't think they sell guns at Walmart."

"Well then we'll stop by a gun shop and get some guns there, okay?" Marvel asked before turning his attention back to whatever was outside the window.

"Marvel?" Cato asked softly as he grew more and more worried about his boyfriend by the minute,"This is abit of a stupid question but are you alright?"

"Two of my friends are dead, I can't go home not that I really want to anyway and I'm being man-hunted." Marvel smiled weakly,"You know I bet that normal people don't have to deal with this sort of stuff."

Cato chuckled,"Yeah but normal people don't have as many awesome adventures!"

"Yeah because being hunted down by murders is a great adventure."

Cato burst out laughing at this,"Look at it this way it'll make a great book and you might even get a movie deal!"

"That is if I survive whatever it is that's happening to me." Marvel replied.

"You will." Cato said turning to face the youngest King.

"Why do you think that?" Marvel asked looking extremely confused.

Cato stared straight into Marvel's dark blue eyes and said,"Because the hero always lives."

Clove sighed, leaned up against a lightpost, lit a cigerette and watched the people go in and out of Walmart. She was soooo bored and everyone was busy, Glimmer was at a cheerleading competion, Peeta was feeling a little nauseous and Katniss was taking him to see a doctor and Cato wasn't answering his phone.

From where she was Clove could see the people coming and going with various packages and parcells they bought and she could even see the cars coming in.

Boy was she suprised when she saw her cousin's car drive in and park, and her jaw dropped when she saw a depressed looking Marvel King get out.

"Cato didn't." Clove thought as she watched with wide eyes as Cato and Marvel walked into walmart, HOLDING HANDS.

Clove looked around quickly, threw her smoke on the pavement and stamped it out(After all they didn't allow smoking in the store and followed them in) and tailed them making sure that neither of them noticed her.

The 15 year-old watched in confusion as Marvel grabbed a cart and Cato started putting in random objects like bug-spray, new clothes, flash-lights, lighters, blankets, bottles of water and food. Lots and Lots of food.

"What are they planning a camping trip?" Clove thought as she followed them into men's wear and quickly ducked behind a jeans rack so neither Cato or Marvel could see her.

The tall king boy started flipping threw some shirts nearbye when Cato came over and started talking to him, lucky for Clove she was close enough to hear their conversation.

"Are we going somewhere hot or cold?" Cato asked as he looked at a light orange shirt.

"I've been thinking about it and I think we'd have a better chance in one of the more populated cities so maybe New York or Chicago or if we need to go any farther Toronto or Vancouver." Marvel said as he scooped up some shirts and set them in the cart. "Do you have any ideas?"

"How about we go somewhere where it's capital city has a good population so it'll be hard to find us but the place is SO unheard of that it'll be hard to find out where we even are in the world! So for that I suggest that we go to Charlottetown." Cato said as he grabbed some shorts and set them in with the shirts.

Marvel stared at him and raised an eyebrow."That IS pretty good, I don't even know where that is...where is it?"

"It's in Canada, it's the capital of Prince Edward Island." Cato said before adding. "Me and my mom went there with my cousin Clove and my aunt Ginger, interesting place, friendly people and lots of fun stuff to do."

Marvel smiled and kissed Cato's cheek,"Alright then. When we're done here we'll go to the airport and book the next flight to Prince Edward Island. We can get weapons there."

"Actually you'd have to fly to Toronto, then to Halifax and then you can either grab a quick flight in or take the ferrie." Cato explained.

"You know I've never been on a ferrie before." Marvel smiled and Cato grinned.

"That's the ticket but what are we going to do about school?" Cato asked as he grabbed some jeans off the rack and threw them in the cart. His cousin scrambled to find a new hiding place behind a rack full of coats.

"We could...brake into the school and fill out the paperwork to transfer to one of the island schools." Marvel suggested as he grabbed some more shirts from a shelf.

Cato raised an eyebrow,"Ever brake into the school before?"

"No...but we could find someone to help us. Do you have any ideas?"

Cato paused for a minute before nodding and saying,"Katniss. She's my buddy Peeta's cousin. She and her pal Gale brake into the school on a weekly bases to change records and stuff, they could help us."

"Can we trust them?" Marvel asked and grabbed a leather jacket off the rack.

"If we can't trust them, then We can't trust anyone." Cato said and grabbed a jacket from the rack.

"That's the point Cato, there's a murder out there who's willing to kill anyone to get to me and he's already killed two innocent people who got in the way. We can't trust anyone." Marvel said sadly as he grabbed the cart and he Cato left men's wear.

Clove sat there in shock, people were dead, Katniss and Gale were going to help Cato and Marvel brake into the school and Cato and Marvel were going to run away to Canada!

What the hell was going on!

HgHgHgHg

Peeta sighed loudly and rested his head on his cousin's shoulder. Katniss sent him a sympathic smile as she stroked his hair in comfort. They'd been in the doctor's office for about an hour and the young Dr. Zander had taken some tests and the two were awaiting results.

"Kat-Katniss I have something I have to tell you..." Peeta said softly.

"Hey It's alright buddy but I have something to tell you." Katniss replied,"I tried to set you up with Gale."

"I know." Peeta said,"It wasn't hard to figure out."

Katniss chuckled,"Was it that obvious?"

Peeta laughed and nodded."Now Katniss Don't freak out bu-"

"Well Mr. Mellark we've found the cause of your nausea." Dr. Zander said as he entered the room while holding a clipboard and Peeta groanned.

There went his chance to tell Katniss about what had happened with Gale...not that he had yet to fully remember the night.

"So you know what's wrong with Peeta?" Katniss asked and Peeta lifted his head up off her shoulder.

"There's nothing wrong with your cousin Ma'am he's-" Dr. Zander started to talk but Katniss interupted.

"But he's been acting differently and vomitting alot!" Katniss protested.

Dr. Zander smiled,"Yes but what's happening is perfectly normal during the 1st trimester."

Katniss raised an eyebrow in confusion."I-I don't see what school has to do with this unless it's caused by stress...and we're in our 3rd trimester by the way."

Dr. Zander laughed,"I'm not talking about school! I'm talking about the fact that your cousin here is 'Up the duff' if you catch my drift."

"No, no I don't follow you." Peeta said. The Blonde wasn't stupid, he was well aware of what the term 'up the duff' meant but he was hoping he'd heard wrong and the doctor would say that he wasn't what he thought he was.

"You're pregnant Mr. Mellark and from these tests I'd say that you're not that far along. I'd say from the size of Fetus you were pregnated sometime this week." Dr. Zander said as he took some sheets from his clip-board and handed them to Peeta."I belive that a congratulations is in order."

"WHAT?" Katniss asked, her gray eyes wide and her jaw hanging open.

"Hehe I guess now's a good time to tell you about what me and Gale did after we left The Hob hehe..." Peeta said blushing and laughing nervously.

"Oh dear god! I'm never match-making again!" Katniss screamed, slapped her forhead and stormed out of Dr. Zander's office. Both Peeta and Dr. Zander could still hear her when she angerly yelled out,"THE ONE TIME I TRY TO BE NICE AND SET MY BESTFRIEND UP ON A DATE HE KNOCKS UP MY COUSIN!"

Dr. Zander turned to look at Peeta and gave him an akward smile,"I take it this pregnancy wasn't planned?"

HgHgHgHgHg

Well there you go, an update and just so you know I've decided on an ending for this story. I've decided to go with ending number 3 because 1: it got the most votes and 2: this story's sad enough already we don't need any more sadness(I wrote a summery of the story and each ending down in my Hilroy scribbler and if I remember correctly the sadness stops now and the shocking twists begain. Anyone have any random ideas on twists? If so say so in the comments, because some might be downright funny, hilarious or genius!).

Now to work on the next chapter of my Avengers story(Ps if you're reading this SPOILER: It's not as angsty and sad as it appears and has a very happy but slashy ending!). Also I came up with an idea, at the end of each chapter for Panem Highschool: The Junior Year Rebelion and Mommy's Boys there will be a spoiler for what happenes in the other story. Sorta like a reward for reading. That Spoiler up there's the first one.

Now that Peeta's offically up shit creek without a paddle(and tugging Gale along in tow) there's a new contest(Say the final choices are Bo and Sam for the boys and Ericka and Jenny for the girls and Jenny gets more votes then Ericka but Bo gets more votes then all ue(the final chapter) I'll post the 6 finalists for the boys and the 6 finalists for the girls and you can vote on your favorite. The name with the most votes wins and if it's a boy's name the baby will be a boy and if it's a girl's name the baby will be a girl! So yay!

And PPS: I picked Prince Edward Island because I used to live there and still have family there. Nice place.  



	13. Where Do You Think You're Going?

Chapter 13: Where do you think you're going?

"Katniss! Katniss!" Peeta called out as he chased his cousin out into the parking-lot,"Please don't be mad Katniss! It's not Gale's fault, I dragged him out into the parking-lot and sucked hi-"

Katniss turned to face her cousin, looking completely and utterly horrified."Please! Whatever you do, do not finish that sentence! I feel sick!"

Peeta nodded and looked down,"I'm sorry. Too much?"

Katniss nodded,"Waaaaay too much! Do-does Gale know?"

Peeta raised an eyebrow,"What do you mean?"

"Does Gale kn-know that yo-you're um..."

Finally catching on the blonde's eyes went wide,"Oh god...I'm going to have to tell Gale aren't I?"

Katniss snorted,"Yeah I'm pretty sure he'd want to know that his bestfriend's cousin is currently carrying his unborn child."

Peeta sighed loudly and put his hand on his stomache,"I-I can't even remember what happened that night...and now I've offically fucked up my life!" The blonde usually would fight back tears to avoid having to cry infront of his cousin but this time he couldn't help it.

His cousin sighed loudly and wrapped her arms around Peeta's shoulders, pulling him in for a hug."It's alright we'll think of something, you don't have to go threw with thi-"

Peeta's tear-filled eyes widdened, he quickly pulled away from his cousin and starred at her in shock."I'm not getting an abortion! How could you even suggest that?! This is your bestfriend's child as well as your cousin's!"

"I'm sorry Peeta, I was just suggesting that you know if you're out of ideas..." Katniss shook her head,"Never mind you're not going to do that anyway."

Peeta frowned as the tears rolled down his face,"I-I-I don't know anymore! If it comes to it...I-I meant consi-considerate but hopefully it won't come to that! Hopefully some college won't mind having a single, teenage...parent on their campas."

"I actually think that some places give out full-scholarships for teenage parents." Katniss said matter-of-factly and Peeta raised an eyebrow.

"Th-that doesn't sound right..." Peeta started to say but was cut off by his phone going off. The blonde pulled it out of his pocket and sighed in relife, it was only Cato.

"I don't mean to sound rude but this is not a good time Cato, can you call back later? I'm dealing with some really messed up shit." Peeta hissed into the phone as Katniss rolled her eyes.

"Really? He's calling now?" She asked and put her hands on her hips with a smile. Her smile quickly disappeared as she watched her cousin's facial expression turn from annoyed to horrified in matter of seconds.

Slipping his phone back into his pocket, Peeta rushed over to Katniss's car,"We've got to get out of here! We have to help Cato and Marvel!"

"Why? What's wrong and what happened?!" Katniss asked and Peeta shook his head.

"You're not going to belive this."

HgHgHgHgHgHg

There was more akward silence as Cato and Marvel loaded up the trunk of Cato's car with all the stuff they'd boughten at Walmart.

Marvel had just put the last bag in when he thought he saw something moving in the nearbye bushes."Cato..."

"Yeah?"

"...Someone's in the bushes..."

Cato's blue eyes widened and he started moving cautiously towards the bushes."I didn't think they'd start looking for you until tomarrow...Alright then! Get out of the bushes! Who the hell are you and why do you want to kill my boyfriend?"

"So it finally happened huh? You got the air-head?" Clove asked as she rose up from the bushes and raised an eyebrow.

"Clove!" Cato yelled out in shock as Marvel looked at Cato and mouthed the word 'Air-head'.

"Yeah It's me! And what the hell do you think you're doing!?" Clove barked loudly and squalling,"Skipping town and running away with him!" Clove hissed and pointed to Marvel.

"I have to Clove! You don't understand!" Cato barked back,"If we don't go they'll kill him and anyone else who stands in their way!"

"And just how many people have died so far?" Clove asked placing her hands on her hips.

"3. 3 people have died. Two of them were his friends, the last his father and there's going to be more if you don't let us go!'' Cato screamed out in frustration.

"...I di-didn't re-rel-relize that people actually died...I thought you were joking or something..." Clove stuttered out softly with big, wide brown eyes.

"Look, Clove I'm sorry but for some reason these people want Marvel and I'm not going to let them have him." Cato said, calming himself down abit.

Clove sighed sadly and then cast a look over her cousin's shoulder at Marvel. He looked completely exhusted and had huge bags under his blue eyes, Marvel looked so depressed and...well sad. Marvel smiled weakly but bravely at her and waved, suddenly Clove felt bad for making fun of him behind his back for so many years.

"If you're leaving then I'm coming too." She said and looked back at her cousin with determanation in her eyes,"I'm not about to let you two boys run off and have some crazy, life-threatening adventure without me!"

Cato sighed, knowing that Clove would tell someone if they didn't take her along but still running away with the guy of your dreams was supposed to be romantic. Like Romeo and Juliet is Juliet was a guy and without all the dying...okay so that was a bad example but still you know what I mean.

"If she wants to come to Charlottetown with us then she can. When we brake into the school we can transfer her too, besides she's not safe here anymore. Now that she knows." Marvel finally decided to speak up, moving so he was standing beside Clove and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I have a name you know, It's Clove and you're Marvel. I don't belive that we've been properally introduced." Clove smiled, knowing she was going to win this arguement.

"Nice to meet you, sorry about the circumstances." The tall blonde smiled down at her and Cato rolled his eyes.

"Alright she can come but we've gotta move fast. It'll be dark soon and we've got to brake into the school tonight. It's our only chance, I'll call Peeta and he can get his cousin and her buddy. They'll be waiting there when we get there. Now let's move." Cato ordered, opening the door to the car.

"Get in, we're all going to school."

HgHgHgHgHg

Okay Fans I have a stupid question. I have a new story I want to start but I don't know if I should put it under The Avengers or Captain America because it's mainly about Howard Stark...Muh I'll probablly put it under Captain America. Anyway Time for a new 'Mommy's Boys' spoiler: It's kinda obvious but Fen ends up with Betty, Jordan ends up with Jason and Seth ends up with Vincent.

Since it's kinda predictable here's a spoiler you didn't see coming: Remember Matthew? Vincent and Seth's football friend? He dies.


	14. 6 Stupid Teenagers

Chapter 14: 6 Stupid Teenagers

HgHgHgHg

"So...um...are you like a witness protection kid or something?" Clove asked as she, her cousin and his boyfriend hung around the school waiting for the others to arrive.

"No I don't think so." Marvel said softly and kicked at the dirt, suddenly his phone went off. The ringtone was 'What The Hell'(Gloss's ring-tone) and the youngest King hurried to shut it off.

Clove smirked,"I know you're gay and all but really?"

"Octavia did it! She was the one who set up my ring-tones and she won't tell me how to change them to other, cooler songs!" Marvel protested and slipped the phone back into his pocket.

Cato frowned, "Aren't you gonna answer that?"

Marvel shook his head,"Gloss. He probablly just called to tell me to get my ass back home or something."

Clove hissed,"I never liked him."

"You never liked any of them." Cato corrected, rolling his baby blue eyes.

Clove rolled her olive-green ones in response,"Well...Your boyfriend's ok I guess."

"Thanks." Marvel smiled and Clove smiled back, Cato just rolled his eyes again.

"So who exactly's coming to help us?" Clove asked after waiting silently for a few more minutes.

"Your friend Peeta, Katniss and Gale...that's it." Marvel said softly before quickly adding,"Remember the most important thing is that we don't tell them why we're transferring. They'll be put in danger and..." Marvel whispered the last part,"Might end up like Flavius or Portia."

The three of them stood there for the next 10 minutes waiting in akward silence when eventually Katniss's car pulled up and she and her cousin got out.

"So what exactly's the job here?" Katniss asked as she twirled her keys on her finger.

"It's simple, we have to brake into the school and fill out transfer slips for me, Clove and Marvel and then get out." Cato explained to her, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders.

"Why are you three transferring so late in the semester?" Katniss asked, she wanted to make sure that she was doing the right thing here.

Marvel sighed,"If we told you both...you'd either die or have to come with us."

Katniss and Peeta's eyes both widened in fear and The blonde wrapped his arms over his stomache protectivly. "WHAT!?"

Marvel only nodded sadly,"I wish it wasn't true...but it is. It's why we're leaving. If we stay we're going to die."

"Well folks that's defentaly the scariest thing I've heard in a long time..." Katniss said."So once Gale gets here We'll have to get right to work."

Peeta froze,"...You called Gale?"

Katniss sighed and wrapped her arm around her cousin's shoulders,"Peeta you're going to have to tell him eventually besides we need Gale!"

Peeta crossed his arms in front of his chest and muttered something under his breath that no one could really make out. Cato looked over at his bestfriend, raised an eyebrow and said,"Okay I think we all missed something here."

Peeta sighed and glared at Cato, Clove and Marvel,"Well you were going to find out eventually. I got knocked up."

Cato's baby blue eyes went wide,"Yo-you got what?"

Peeta snorted,"C'mon dude you heard what I said, I'm knocked up! You know, got a bun in the oven!? With Child?!"

"I-Uh-Peeta..."Cato was at a loss for words, Peeta had always been the good, niave and inocent one and now he was pregnant.

"Look you don't have to say anything to me, I screwed up and I know it." Peeta sighed,"I don't even know what I'm supposed to say to Gale. 'Hey Man, remember how we got drunk and slept together in the backseat of your car? Well guess who's going to be a daddy!' Yeah I don't think so." Peeta rubbed his temples.

"Let me get this straight, you're carrying Gale Hawthrone's unborn baby. Gale Hawthrone is your baby daddy?" Clove asked in desbelif.

Peeta sighed and nodded,"Yeah." He said softly,

There was more akward silence as Gale's suberban pulled in and the handsome teenager got out. He was grinning up until he saw Peeta stanidng there. "Hello Peeta." He said softly, trying to be poliet.

Peeta nodded in response,"Hello Gale. You look...well."

"Uh, Thanks so Katnip we are we all here?" Gale asked, turning his attention to Katniss. Cato sighed and filled the other male in on the plan.

"Well, we uh got alotta work ahead of us guys so let's get to it." Katniss smiled and started towards the front doors with Cato, Clove, Marvel, Gale and Peeta following close behind.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHHG

With a loud and annoyed sighed Glimmer picked up her light pink dufflebag and angrly marched out of the gym, How dare Cashmere cut her from the team?

"That chick has a serious bug up her ass!" Glimmer thought and smirked as she walked down the hall, She wouldn't let that King bitch get away with this and if she thought her father's recent death would stop her then that fool was mistaken.

As she passed by the office the 16 year old girl thought she'd heard a noise coming from inside and saw a flash of light.

"What the hell?" Glimmer asked herself, only the cheerleaders were supposed to be here this late. Thinking it over Glimmer relized that if it was a criminal or something she might be able to get put back on the cheerleading squad as a reward for helping her school.

Quietly, she crept over to the door and opened it a crack before quickly slipping inside. Meanwhile as the door was swinging back and forth, creaking slightly three cheerleaders were walking by the office on their way out of the building.

One of the girl's raised an eyebrow and pointed it out and the captain of the cheerleading squad smirked cruely. "I'll get to the bottom of this girls you run ahead."

The other girl nodded and she and her friend kept on walking towards the front doors,"Just be careful Cashmere."

Cashmere smirked and started towards the office, hips moving and doing a perfect high-heel walk in her new stilettos. "Oh girls, I'm always careful."

HGHGHGHGHHGHHGHGH

"Hurry up guys, the school's really creepy at night!" Peeta complained as he and the others routed around in doors, desks and filing cabnets for the transfer papers.

"Well Peeta if you'd stop complainning and help us!" Clove muttered as she moved some stuff around in the drawer.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING!?"

The 6 teenagers whipped their heads around to see a shocked looking Glimmer Flickerman standing there with big, wide green eyes. Cato slowly raised his hands,"Glim...we can explain..."

Glimmer's usually soft expression turned into a stern one and she crossed her arms,"You guys friggin' better and Damn fast!"

Cato took a deep breath before quickly explaining it all, "Marvel'sdadwasmurderedalongwithFlav iuswhoIdon'treallyknowbutwhoevermurdere dthemisafterhimandIwon'tletthemgetmyboyfriendbecaus ei'minlovewithhimandifhegetshur tI'lldie-"

"Okay not that fast!"Glimmer rolled her eyes,"Don't play dumb. Speak normal."

"Fine. Marvel's dad was murdered along with Flavius who I don't really know but whoever murdered them is after him and I won't let them get my boyfriend because i'm in love with him and if he gets hurt I'll die." The Slayton boy repeated.

Glimmer stared at him before turning her attention to Clove,"He's going out with Marvel even after you called him an Air-head?"

Cato grunted and Marvel looked at him,"Does everyone in this school think I'm an air head?"

"Well the majority of the school thinks that you're an annoying like dipshit but I guess air-head will do!"

The 7 teenagers whipped their heads around to see a smug looking Cashmere holding up her phone. To Marvel and Cato's horror, the entire conversation between Glimmer and the group was recorded and being sent.

"Cashmere! Cashmere don't!" Marvel pleaded only to have his older sister slap him across the face, her manicured nails braking the skin and making her little brother bleed.

"Oh shut up you worthless little shit!" She barked and pressed a button. Within seconds the same voice that had speaken to Marvel earlier that day was on.

"Ms. King? What's the problem Ms. King?" That voice sent chills down Cato's spine and made Gale, Peeta, Clove and Katniss tremble and Marvel whimper.

"I found my brother and his idoit friends hiding in the school." Cashmere giggled evily and leered at the group with cold, unfeeling eyes. "Come get 'em."

"Alright ma'am, me and the boys are on our way now to get the boy."

"And I trust you'll continue threw with our arangement?" Cashmere asked, smiling cruely at her brother.

"Ma'am, we're hit men. You ask us to kill someone and we kill them. Good as dead."

"Well then you're in luck because there's 6 more for you to kill," Cashmere said without an ounce of regret or remorse in her voice,"6 stupid teenagers who stuck their noses in something that wasn't any of their business."

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

A/N: Sorry. This is so late. And class has started. Sorry. 


	15. Pumped Up Kicks

Chapter 15: Pumped Up Kicks

**HGHGHGHGHGHG**

Peeta had his arms wrapped around his knees, pulling them against his chest as the van he and the others had been forced into drove along at an alarming speed, occasionally hitting speed-bumps or potholes which made the teens bounce up and bang their heads on the roof of the van.

The blonde looked around at the sullen and depressed faces of his friends, Marvel was sitting up front with the 2 drivers and his sister who didn't want him to try anything and Cato was angrly slamming his body into the back doors of the van. Even if he managed to get the doors open, the blonde would fall out and hit the highway at 95 miles an hour. If he surived that then he'd most likely get run over by other cars.

Katniss and Glimmer were sitting in the corner, talking quietly to each other and hopefully coming up with a plan. Clove was sitting by herself against on of the walls in the van, muttering about 'Air-heads' under her breath and Gale...Gale was trying to look out on of the blacked out windows to get a final look at the world. It was useless.

With an annoyed sigh, the handsom boy crawled away from his window and sat down beside Peeta. "Hey." He said softly.

"Hey." Peeta replied softly, he took a deep breath before adding,"Gale...I have to tell you something."

"You hate me for what happened at the Hob?" Gale asked, smiling sadly,"I know. I would too."

"No Gale." Peeta frowned,"Is that why you've been avoiding me?"

Gale shrugged,"Well yeah. I practiclly rape-"

"I was willing!" Peeta protested.

"You were drunk!" Gale shot back.

"But I was willing!"

"That still doesn't mean that it was rig-"

"_DAMMIT GALE I'M PREGNANT!_" Peeta screamed in the other male's face and everyone in the van's attention turned to them(Although Glimmer and Gale were the only ones who didn't know before then, they just wanted to see what was going to happen now.)

Gale's eyes widened, his heart-rate speed up and his palms started to swet,"Umm...What?"

"_I SAID I'M PREGNANT! YOU KNOW, KNOCKED UP? GOT A BUN IN THE OVEN? UP THE DUFF WITHOUT A PADDLE? CURRENTLY CARRYING YOUR UNBORN CHILD!_?" Peeta shouted out in annoyance.

"M-M-Mine?"

"YES YOURS DUMBASS! YOU WERE THE ONLY PERSON I'VE EVER SLEPT WITH!"

Glimmer leanned closer to Peeta's cousin and whispered,"What's wrong with him?"

Katniss shrugged,"It's gotta be hormones you know?"

Gale stared at Peeta for a minute before reaching over and placing placed his hand on Peeta's stomach. "Mine..." He softly said to himself and looked up into Peeta's blue eyes,"Mine."

That's when it happened, Gale had to get Peea out of here and somewhere safe, no matter what it took! The 17-year old looked towards the front of the van and then at the doors Cato had been ramming. He got up and started towards them, Cato and Clove moved out of his way and the 5 others watched curiously as the Hawthorne boy grabbed something from the floor in the van(A shovel that had been brought along for the use of burying bodies) and jammed it in the crack between the doors.

Katniss caught on to his plan quickly and grabbed onto the shovel as well, the two friends started to wiggle it around in a desperate attempt to force the doors open. As soon as they understood, Clove and Glimmer joinned them in their attempt followed by Cato and Peeta. After one last menuver they doors to the van swung open and the shovel went flying out onto the road.

They were on a private road that lead to the 'rich community', still going about 90 miles an hour. Looking around, Katniss noticed a bridge coming up and below that a lake. They were driving so close to the edge, if they tried they could all jump out and into the water.

"We have to jump!" She told the others, the other 5 teenagers shared looks of terror and she frowned,"It's the only way out!"

Gale nodded and turned to face his bestfriend's cousin,"I'm going to jump first. To make sure it's safe, ok?" Peeta stared up at him but before the 16 year-old could say anything, the older male had leapt out of the vehicle and disappeared into the water below.

The few seconds where Gale was out of sight were the longest in Peeta's life, in what seemed like an hour instead of 2 seconds, Gale reappeared and waved to them as a signal for it being safe.

Peeta jumped next, well actually he stood there in fear for about 30 seconds and Katniss pushed him out over the edge but however he ended up in the lake he did. That's when he remembered something important.

_**He can't swim!**_

Gale chuckled when he saw Peeta failing around like a fish out of water and swim over to his side,"Need assistance blondie?" He asked with a grin.

Peeta scowled but wrapped his arms around Gale's neck,"That was scary as hell!" He shouted and Gale couldn't help but ask, "What part?"

Peeta froze and looked around before saying in a tone so soft that Gale could barely hear,"When you weren't coming up. I thought you had died."

Gale stared at him, Peeta looked really...well beautiful in the moonlight. Before he knew what he was doing, he brought their lips together. Peeta's eyes widened a little in surprise but he soon found himself kissing back, The kiss was broken however when Clove jumped in causing a large wave that seperated them.

Peeta glared at her,"You did that on purpose!"

Clove grinned mischievously,"You'll never know."

Meanwhile, Glimmer looked over the edge in fear, The blonde turned to Katniss and whimpered,"I'm Scared!"

Katniss nodded in agreement, this was truely horrifing,"We can do it together." She suggested, holding out her hand. Glimmer looked at her for a minute before nodding and taking it into her own.

"Together." She said with a brave smile. Katniss nodded in return, and started to count to three.

"One, Two, THREE!" She screamed and both girls went over the edge and plumeted into the lake below where Clove, Peeta and Gale were waiting. The water was cold but clear and when the two resurfaced a few seconds after going under they smiled at eachother.

"You were brave." Glimmer smiled and Katniss smiled back.

"So were you." She said softly. Neither girl noticed that they were still holding hands.

Cato looked down at his friends from above, he was debating weither to jump or not. If he jumped he might be able to get help and it could cause a big enough distraction to buy his boyfriend some time but then again he'd be abandoning him. If he stayed there was a good chance that he'd be getting both him and Marvel killed...

He turned to face the wall that seperated the front of the van from the back and took a deep breath. "I'm coming back for you." Cato said softly, he knew that Marvel couldn't hear him but it had to be said.

With tears forming in his baby-blue eyes, Cato jumped out of the van and over the edge of the bridge into the lake. Leaving Marvel to fend for himself with goons for hire for a little bit.

**HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG**

Police Chief Coin had her head in her hands as she tried to make sense of the current situation she had been assigned to deal with. First a sobbing woman named Unique Slayton who (Between sobbs) said that her teenage son Cato had run off with some boy he'd brought home the night before. Coin had given her some tissues and a missing persons report form to fill out and told her to go fill it out in the waiting room. Unique thanked her and went to fill it out.

Then another distraught looking woman came in, her name was Rose Everdeen and she was there to report that her oldest daughter Katniss and her nephew/charge Peeta had disappeared. When Coin asked for more details, Rose had said that Katniss had taken her cousin to the doctor but they were supposed to be back hours ago. Coin nodded and did the same thing she did for Unique, give her two missing persons reports to fill out and lead her into the waiting room.

Not 10 minutes later Hazel Hawthorne came in, her oldest child was gone too! Coin gave her the form and told her where to go but unlike the 2 times before, she was beginning to worry. Something could have happened...There might be a serial killer in town or a rapist or something!

20 minutes later, she stood there trying to put the pieces together while Hazel and Rose gossiped to eachother as they waited, Unique sobbed on, A woman named Ginger(Who also turned out to be Unique's sister) and her husband Birch tried to remain opptomistic about their daughter's disappearence and the divorced couple, Glitter and Shadow Flickerman who were arguing over who's fault their daughter's disappearence was.

Coin frowned, yes something was defenatly going on in town...

**HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG**

Marvel had been unconcious for the entire ride, and when he opened his dark blue eyes he was suprised to see that...he was home in his living room. The 16 year-old sat up and looked around, he was all alone...what had happened? Where were the others?! Where was Cato?!

He gulped, we-were they...We-were they de-dead...?

Just then he heard the clicking off shoes on the hardwood floor, someone was coming for him. The youngest King didn't have enough time to do anything other then whimper in fear when a firmilar voice called out and sent shivers down the boy's spine.

"Hello again you worthless piece of shit." The voice said smoothly,"Where have been? You weren't home last night, and when you were told to come home you disobyed."

Marvel looked at the floor, "please...please no..." He thought, tears forming in his eyes.

The other rushed forward, yanked him off the floor by the back of his neck (Making the boy choke abit) and punched him right in the face with an alarming force. There was a sickening cracking sound and then intense pain, Marvel quickly noticed that blood was sickling down his face and it didn't take a rocket scientist to tell that his nose had been broken.

"_ANSWER ME BOY!_" The voice screamed and threw him into the nearbye china-cabnet, there was more blood spilling from the many cuts and gashs on his body, making little pools on the floor and Marvel had been in more pain then he'd ever been in his life.

"_ANSWER ME DAMMIT!_" The voice screamed, moving to his side and kneeing him in the face. The 16 year-old's eyes started to swell shut and he whimpered.

"I-I'm so-sorr-sorry mot-mother!" Marvel whimpered as Mrs. King stared down at him, with pure hot rage in her Dark blue eyes(The same ones that her youngest son had). She spit at him.

"Worthless little shit! I knew I should've had an abortian but no! You're father was against the whole idea! Drinking and smoking while pregnant with you wasn't a good idea either! It's what made you so stupid and replusive looking!" Mrs. King snorted and kicked her son hard in the ribbs, which made a loud cracking sound and Marvel yelled out in pain. There went about 3 ribbs...

Cashmere came in and grinned,"Finally putting the bastard in his place?"

Mrs. King grinned back,"That affair with Shadow Flickerman was worth having to give birth to this ungratful bastard! Although I'd rather have aborted him," Her grin grew,"But I can still abort this burden and when I do, you and me darling get both your father's life insurance and his own!"

Cashmere's grin grew,"Exellent!" She cheered but her grin faded,"What about Gloss?"

Mrs. King waved her hand,"He doesn't have to know, now be a good girl and go get the goons." She glared back down at her son. "It's time to punish my arrogant son before we re-unite him with his dear friends Portia and Flavius."

Marvel gulped, he was in for it now. "Cato," He thought, closing his eyes,"Where are you?"

**HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG**

WOAH! DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING DID YOU?! Anyway, we're nearing the end here so I've decided that I'm going to put my other fics on hold for a bit so I can finish this one first, but don't get worried. **Mommy's Boys** and **One Of Those Days** will be finished, but after this one is.

ln case you were wondering, for the sake of the arguement let's say this is a universe where Males getting pregnant is a normal thing and two:

Here's the Deal, I'm having a poll here. This is the final Poll about what happens in this story, I have this all planned for the plot. Now here's what you gotta do: Down below there are 12 names, 6 boys, 6 girls, In a review or Privite message please tell me your favorite(Only one though. Not one girl and one boy, your favorite overall). Here are the names:

~Girls 1: Christine

2: Athena

3: Julliet

4: Charlotte

5: Rita

6: Susan

~Boys 1: Lyric (Suggested by LyttleSynyster)

2: Ezra (suggested by LyttleSynyster)

3: Garnet (Pronounced: G*are*net*)

4: Athony

5: Louis

6: Ryan

Anyway, Enjoy. Remember reviews make me feel happy, and when I'm happy I write faster.


	16. How To Be Brave

**Chapter 16: How To Be Brave HGHGHGHGHGHGHG**

Cato was drenched clear threw his clothes, his leg hurt like hell and he was offically done with this shit! The King family had pushed him over the edge, this was the last damn straw! You can't beat up Cato's boy, kidnap him and his friends and then force them to jump over a bridge and expect to get away with it!

The blonde gritted his teeth and stomped out of the lake, drops of water dripping down from his hair and onto his face, water squishing in his shoes and a pissed off expression on his face.

"Cato!" Clove called to him as she swam to the shore.

"Where are you going?" Katniss asked, she was already sitting on the shore with Glimmer beside her, both wringing out their hair.

"I gotta save him!" Cato shouted back, "I gotta save Marvel!"

"You're insane! They'll kill you!" Gale yelled, holding onto Peeta's hand tightly.

"Maybe but they sure as hell ain't going to kill him!" Cato barked as trudged up the hill,"I have to get to Marvel, have to save him, kill Cashmere, get to Marvel." He repeated over and over inside his head.

Gale frowned,"Fine but I sure as hell am not letting Peeta get killed over this, I'm taking him home!" He yelled, Leading Peeta up the hill and onto the road before pausing,"You know that, they probably have guns right?"

Cato grunted,"Yes."

"Then don't you think, maybe, you should get a gun so then you wouldn't be unarmed?"

That was a good idea...but there was no time! He had to save Marvel! But...then again...If he showed up without a gun he'd be letting Cashmere and her croonies have the upper-hand! The 17-year old sighed,"Alright...you win."

**HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG**

Marvel stared down at the blood in his hands, his nose hadn't stopped bleeding. "Great, more scars." He thought to himself as the tall boy paced in his room. His mother had locked him in there only minutes ago after revealing the biggest, most horrible news in his life. He wasn't the son of Trenton King. He really was the Bastard she claimed him to be and worse, his actual father was Shadow Flickerman.

Glimmer Flickerman's father.

If that didn't make you want to crawl under your bed and die then congratulations you're superman!

Marvel tried to think of all the times his 'father' had helped him and had been there for him...he ended up staring blankly at the wall.

_"Marvel I know I said I'd be here for your birthday-"_

_"Marvel I know I missed your graduation-"_

_"Marvel I don't have time to go see yo-"_

_"I sent Flavius, Portia and Messalla to go for me-"_

_"Why this is such a big deal I don't know-"_

_"Plays aren't really my thing son-"_

He shook his head, Trenton wasn't his father. A real father wouldn't promise you things then an hour later change their mind and send 'the help', A real father would show up for your school musicals and plays, a real father wouldn't show his favorites right in front of the one he disliked the most. Trenton was never his father but Harmony King would still be his mother...no matter how fucked up she made his life.

Marvel thought about it and found it unfair that Trenton was a better parent towards him then his actual mom. There was no blood relation but sometimes blood was tainted. Tainted Blood, so red it was black.

He stood up, if his mother could kill innocent lives so easily why couldn't he? It was in his blood. The tall boy trudged towards the door with a perfect poker-face and a plan. His fath-Trenton had always loved old fashioned swords and had some hanging around the 3rd floor of the mansian as decorations(Mrs. King thought they were 'tacky') and how easily would it be to kill his mother, sister and their goonies with a Katana?

Marvel placed his hand on the door-knob and froze. A coward would slaughter people...someone who was brave would face them bravely against all odds. Two options: Kill them behind their backs and run to Canada or Wait up here and face them when they came up to 'deal with him'.

He took his hand off the door-knob, Marvel King wasn't a coward.

He chose the latter.

**HGHGHGHGHGHGHG**

Primrose frowned as she sat on the front steps to the Everdeen household, an old tattered backpack at her feet and her hair pushed back in a french-braid. Rory came marching up the front steps with a determined look on his face and his own back-pack on his shoulders.

"You ready to go?" He asked and Prim got up.

"Let's go." She muttered grimly and slung her bag onto her back.

"Do you have any idea where Katniss and Peeta went?" Rory asked as the two walked side-by-side down the drive-way and onto the street.

"No idea but this has to be huge! Katniss wouldn't just leave like this if it wasn't!" Prim replied, zipping up her jacket. The young girl hadn't had time to switch out of the light purple dress she'd worn to school and she was freezing.

"Well why do you think Gale left?" Rory asked and kicked a rock into the street.

"I have no idea but it's creepy." Prim said and stared up at the night sky,"But something strange is happening in town."

"Yeah..." Rory nodded in agreement,"But what exactly?"

**HGHGHGHGHGHGHG**

Okay guys here's the basic plot line now:

Next Chapter: Pretty obvious Cato gets guns to go save his boy, Marvel hatches up a plan and Prim and Rory go hunting to find their older sibs.

Chapter 18: The possible escape or possible deaths.

Chapter 19: If Marvel doesn't 'die' (Haven't deiceded yet) then this would be the trial chapter.

Epilogue: Peeta and Gale have the baby and Cashmere comes up with a sinister plan.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I apologize for it being a little short :3 Until next time my darlings.**


	17. Never Alone

Chapter 17: Never Alone

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Marvel said nothing as his mother's goons Deces and Sange forced him downstairs into the dining room. Sange had a gun pointed into his back, digging it into his flesh so it would leave another mark, Marvel ignored it. He was better then that.

Mrs. King sat in her spot at the far end of the table, twirling a knife in her hand with a cruel smirk as her son was brought in. Cashmere stood beside her watching eagerly.

"Stupid Bitch." Marvel thought and smirked.

Suddenly Mrs. King slammed the knife into the table, scaring Marvel out of his thoughts. She laughed at his nervousness. "What's wrong boy? Scared of your mommy?"

"Yes because my mommy is a sadistic bitch." Marvel's smirk returned, why not mouth off to his mom after taking all her bull-shit? She was going to kill him anyway.

Much to Marvel's surprise Mrs. King started to laugh, "Quick with a reply aren't you darling?"

"Darling?" Marvel thought,"She never called me Darling before...EVER. She's planning something..."

"Don't be so shocked," Mrs. King smiled a genuine smile and rose from her sit, making her way towards her son,"We are family. The bond of blood, an unbrakable bond to be exact."

"What do you want?" The youngest king asked as his mother started to stroke his cheek.

"I just want to make you happy, and I even have a deal for you my dear." Mrs. King said in a sickly sweet voice,"Do you want to stay? Live the wonderus rich life with your family? You can you know, and all you have to do is forget."

Marvel raised an eyebrow, he had half a mind to ask his mother what kind of pot she'd been smoking,"Forget? Forget what?"

"Forget about Trenton King and his assistant and that stylist he fucked everynight," His mother said smoothly, circling her son like a shark would to it's prey,"Forget about the help who are only here to do housework and satisfy our sexual needs. Act like none of the past few days happened and loose that boy-toy you keep leading around on a lesh."

Somehow, Marvel wasn't surprised about finding out his mother, 'father' and sister fucked the help. It would explain a great deal of things. And to be honest he actually considered accepting his mother's deal, if he did then for the first time in his natural life his mother and sister might show affection towards him. The King boy shook these thoughts out of his head.

"NO! I'd rather die!" He screamed and spat in his mother's face. The room went dead silent and Mrs. King's eye started to twitch.

"You. Did. Not. Just. Do. That. TO. ME!" She screamed and everything in the room made of glass shattered and cracked and the goons stepped away from the King boy in horror. Her youngest child gulped but didn't back down.

"Yes I did! You know why?" He asked, stepping closer towards his mother, "Because you are a worthless excuse for a human being, the worst possible mother ever to walk the Earth and you're the sluttiest, ugliest, fatest, bitch-faced cunt too!"

Cashmere, Deces and Sange all gasped and the King girl covered her mouth with her hands. "Did the kid really just say that?" Sange whispered to Deces who nodded and whispered,"That son of a bitch has balls."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Mrs. King screeched like a harpy and gave her son the most terrifying look in exsistance,"Deces give me your gun." She ordered and the goonie quickly handed it over, not wanting the woman to take her fury out on him.

The idoit never expected her to turn around, point the gun at him and pull the trigger. Cashmere, Sange and Marvel all screamed as his corpse hit the hardwood floor.

Mrs. King grinned insanely and pointed the gun at Sange,"What was that now?"

"No-nothing ma'am!" Sange squeeked and stepped closer to Cashmere. It was kind of amusing to see a buff, mercenary for hire cowaring behind a skinny, blonde cheerleader but considering that his buddy had just had his life taken in front of his very eyes...

"Damn right it's nothing!" Mrs. King hissed and pointed the gun at her son,"You see that you retarded dip-shit? When you were born I would have been better off keeping the after-birth! No, what am I saying, You are an abortian that never happened! You only excsest on this planet because the condom broke! How does that feel? Being a worthless mistake that no one loves?"

Marvel gulped before saying,"Atleast I am not a middle-aged slut who got knocked up at 17, flunked out of community college, whores herself about like she's someone important, fucked everyone in town, killed her son's friends and her own employee, threatened her own son's life and is a fucking insane, sadistic bitch who, once she gets to jail is going to wind up hanging herself in the shower!"

Mrs. King stared at her son for a minute before smirking,"Deces was right boy, you got balls." And with that she pulled the trigger.

There was a loud cracking sound like somebody whipped the air and then Marvel felt a searing pain spread through his side. One of his hands drifted down and he winced at the pain, instantly pulling his hand away. It was covered in bright red blood. He'd been shot in the side.

Marvel King had been shot.

BY HIS OWN FUCKING MOTHER!

He opened his mouth to scream more insults at her when another loud cracking sound came from the gun and a similar pain to the one in Marvel's side spread threw his leg.

"Drop dead." His mother barked and her son's body hit the floor. A large pool of blood spreading around him, Mrs King smirked.

"Job done." She grinned at her daughter when another gunshot was heard. Mrs King looked down at the gun in her hands, had it gone off? She looked at her daughter who's expression was a horrified one then looked back down at her chest. A large, dark red stain was growing and pain started to spread like wildfire threw her body.

The woman wiped her head around to see who had shot her when another gunshot was heard, this time going straight threw her shoulder and sending Mrs. King off her feet and onto the floor, not to far from where her son lay.

A disgusted looking Cato loomed over her, a gun in his hand and 3 girls watching him from the doorway, most likely staying there so if an accidental shot was fired they'd be safe. Cato kicked her hard in the ribs which broke on contact.

"What the fuck?!" She screamed in pain as the teenager knelt down beside her.

"You don't fucking mess with my boyfriend you stupid cunt, now roll over and die!" He barked and stood up.

Mrs. King glared up at him, studying the boy and trying to understand why he'd fall so hard for the mistake that was her son. Cato was the spitting image of some of the boys she'd fuck in high-school...and in college...and when she flunked out...and a week after her honeymoon...and last night...

Cato pointed his gun at Sange and Cashmere,"You two don't fucking move! I'm not in any mood to deal with your messed up shit! Clove's called the cops and they're going to be here in about 5 minutes, incase you haven't reliesed yet you're both fucked!"

Sange grunted, spit on the floor and raised both his hands. "You win buddy."

Cashmere meanwhile flashed Cato a flirty smile,"You know Marvie's probably long dead. Most likely he died as soon as that second bullet got him so what do you say me and you go up stairs an-"

"SHUT YOUR GOD-DAMNED, SKANKY ASS UP OR I'LL BLOW YOUR FUCKING HEAD CLEAR OFF!" Cato screamed and she frooze, the boy blinked back the tears. Marvel was alright. He had to be alright.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Reviews make us all happy and are appreciated. PS: I've decided on an ending but the alternate ending will also be posted. Enjoy and good-night everybody!  



	18. What Now?

Chapter 18: What Now?

**HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG**

Police Chief Coin raised an eyebrow, her pen tapping against her notebook as she studied the teenager in front of her,"Can you repeat what you just said?"

Cato sighed before repeating everything that had went down in the last few days,"Mrs. King hired those goons to kill her husband so she and her daughter could have his life insurance money. They then planned to either recruit her son Marvel or kill him, most likely kill him because then they'd have his life insurance too. One of her servents overheard and was killed leading to a chain of events that resulted in this," The Slayton boy gestured to the scene in the dinning room,"Me and my friends came to rescue Marvel and had to kill Mrs. King in self defense but..." He blinked back tears and struggled to keep his voice steady,"She already shot him."

Coin shook her head,"Mother of god. That woman's been playing the whole town hasn't she?"

Cato nodded and brushed away some tears that had escaped."She had us all fooled. ..for awhile atleast."

Coin nodded sadly before placing her hands on her hips,"What happened to that other son of her's?"

The Slayton boy shrugged,"I think Marvel mentioned something about an out of town football game but I wouldn't rule out Mrs. King killing him."

Coin nodded and made a quick note of that in her notebook,"I'll contact the school and see if he's accounted for. If not I'll get a search party out to look for remains." She smiled sadly and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder."Thanks for your cooperation."

Cato nodded, shook hands with Coin and with that the police chief and with that she went off to talk with some other officers who had arrived at the scene. Katniss, who had been watching this all unfold from the door, came over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"They haven't called it yet." She said softly in an attempt to comfort Cato,"And he's proven to us all that he's a fighter. There's no way Marvel King is going to let being shot in the side and leg take him down."

Cato smiled sadly,"I hope that you're right." He sighed,"Thanks for coming with us and for dealing with all this madness."

Katniss smirked and placed her hands on her hips, looking around and taking in the scene,"No problem. In a messed up way it's cool that something interesting finally happened in this town. I just wish that it had been something less...bloody."

Cato sighed sadly,"Yeah...I guess you're right."

"Hey guys?" Glimmer asked as she stood in the doorway, watching the two of them for a moment before speaking,"He's up."

**HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG**

Marvel stared up at the roof of the ambulance listening to the sound of his heart-rate moniter beeping as the paramedics chated to eachother about what would happen to his father's company now and what would happen to his sister at the trial.

He didn't care.

He really didn't care about what he used to call his family anymore.

As far as he was concerned, they were all dead...

Well...his mother was...and his 'dad' too...and his sister was looking at atleast 20 years in jail...and his actual father didn't know he excested...and his half-sister didn't even know they were related...and what would Gloss think?! He goes for a few days and when he returns his mother is dead and a criminal, his brother's been shot, his dad's dead and his twin sister is heading straight to jail.

He almost felt bad for his brother...

Almost...

But after years of his older brother always taking Cashmere's side and being "dad's" favorite, it really got to you, you know?

"You're up."

Marvel turned his head slightly and smiled,"Hey Cato..."

Cato smiled down at his boyfriend and kissed his forhead,"You scared the hell out of me." He whispered softly.

"Sorry." Marvel murmered and tried to sit up, a wave of pain shot threw his side however and he was forced to lie back down.

"Hey!" Cato frowned and placed his hand on Marvel's shoulder, gently holding him down,"Don't move."

The king boy only rolled his eyes, that's when he relized something."Cato..."

"Yes good-looking?"

"What happens now?"

**HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG**

**A/N: Sorry for how short this is. Don't worry the next/final chapter will be longer and there might just be a sequel in the works...**

**Maybe but only if I get some good reviews. Enjoy! **


	19. Epilogue

Epilogue

**HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG**

_One Year (And a month or two) Later_

**HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG**

Katniss Everdeen leaned up against the brick wall of the school, Archery practice had been cancelled do to the coach having to go stop a food-fight in the Gym and she was quite disapointed. Not because she wouldn't be able to play her favorite sport in the world but because Glimmer(Now Head of the Cheer-squad) had managed to talk Principal Snow into letting them practice alongside them. The Archer had grown fond of Glimmer although neither of them had much time to hang out.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw her cousin walking along with her bestfriend's arm around his waist. She snorted, Gale hadn't left Peeta alone since Athena was born. Don't get her wrong she was happy for the both of them but still it was kinda strange watching her bestfriend kiss Peeta infront of her.

She'd have to adapt though because she was certain that 'Galeeta' as Glimmer had dubbed them wouldn't be splitting up anytime soon.

Across the courtyard she could see Cato's little cousin Clove flirt- Oh no I'm sorry, TALKING with that boy in 3C. Sheldon something...genius, wanna-be Tony Stark, inventer kid. Katniss chuckled at the thought of Clove's cousin stumbling upon them and their little 'talking' game. Everyone knew she had a crush on him and it was only a matter of time before the two became an item.

Speaking of Cato, he and Marvel were looking over some brochures for Panem University. The Slayton boy was taking Pre. Med. and his 'boytoy' as Clove called him was going into some writing classes, they'd both start attending classes in Late August.

She smiled, It was nice that Marvel was happy for a change and no longer had to hide in fear of his Mother and sister. After their mother's death Gloss had taken over the family company and had gotten full-custedy of his little brother and due to many buisness trips to work out deals, was hardly ever around so it was just Marvel and the servants.

He didn't mind.

Anyway, after Mrs. King's death Cashmere had fought hard to keep herself out of the big house. Even slept with her Lawyer and tried to seduce the judge...okay so her lawyer got laid but the judge didn't budge and justice had prevaled. And to top it off, Cashmere was now offically up the duff with the lawyer's kid. He packed up his bags and left town as soon as he found out by the way.

She smiled as she watched some other the others walk around, happily chatting about graduation and college and stuff like that.

Everything was finally right in this perfect little messed up world.

**HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG**

Cashmere looked at her large baby bump, Dear god how she'd gotten fat because of this horrid parasite growing in her stomach!

Stupid child, she'd abort it if only the guards would let her but they wouldn't because they believe that the child deserved a chance at life.

_Fools._

_No matter what happened she'd get back at everyone for this._

_She'd get her brother back for this._

_And then, just to hurt him a little more she'd get the one he loved most to leave him for her._

_She'd revenge her mother and make herself a cushy lifestyle for herself in the process._

She smirked and rubbed her bump, maybe this child wouldn't be so useless after all.

**HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG HGHG**

Well that's it folks! Hope you enjoyed! I've decided that a sequel well be written but not right away, I have some other fics I want to work on and write first and then _**'Panem University'**_ will be released.

Special thanks go out to:

**Marvolo the Girl**: My first reviewer who inspired me to continue writing this after the first chappie. :3

**FlyAlone:** Who reviewed almost if not every chapter :)

**MaddieRawr354**: Who gave me one of the most inspiring reviews in my entire life which I look at everytime I get upset 3

And to

**LotusLiterature:** Who gave me honest opions and helped me decide the plot of this story which is the longest one I've ever written.

I'd also like to give an apology to **a****aVeng3r and all the other**s who asked for a sex scene in the fic. Don't worry guys, I've been thinking about it and there** WILL** be a sex scene in the sequel.

Until then you'll just have to wait.

Bye for now friends ~

_**Femalefonzie**_


End file.
